Frost
by Skitty13
Summary: Violet always felt like she didn't quite belong in her family. They always reassured her that she would discover who she was eventually. But that all changed the month she met Jack. More info in chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

Frost

Chapter 1

This is my December challenge story!

This story is mainly about my characters Violet and Jack, although other Unova characters will be mentioned, as the summary mentions. It goes through their days in a first point perspective throughout the entire December. Which means I'll update daily to keep up with them and their experiences.

Shipping that might show up later in the story: Chessshipping (WhitexBlack) and Frozenflowershipping (VioletxJack)

Everything I need to say is here, so I can continue this story without me interrupting in between. Plus update faster.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. No need to mention it throughout this story. So don't forget this! ;)

* * *

_Violet_

_December 1st, Sunday_

I looked at the sky expectantly from my room window. Snow. Every December that came along in Unova brought along snow. The season always came and stayed exactly three months before changing to the next. Always. The weather changing, as I would describe it, was simply amazing. The colours would change overnight, just as if it were by magic.

Even as a twelve year old, I would seem childish from time to time. But at times, I would seem to smart to be only twelve years old. With my usual positive attitude, my mom would refer to me as "the cutest little thing". Another word to describe me is friendly but still shy. No matter what anyone said or called me, I was just being, well, me.

Unlike one of close friends named Cheren, I still believed in fairy tales and magic. Thinking logically, they're unlikely but still possible. Although my beliefs and ideas were different from his, we agreed that someday, we would all become Pokemon trainers. By 'we', I meant my close group of friends that I grew up with: Cheren, Bianca, Black, White and me. I always felt as if there was someone else in this group but... I don't remember much before my... incident.

From what I know, Cheren and Black dream of becoming Unova's next champion. White wants to become a Pokemon trainer working with style and advertising. As for Bianca and me, we're both unclear. We still have plenty of time to decide and hopefully a journey.

I watched the snowflakes slowly drift down from the sky full of gray white clouds. The snowflakes were dancing through the air before making their final landing. I watched one of those millions of snowflakes gently float down and land on the roof of my Dad's car, which was slowly pulling up the driveway.

Mom and my sister Heather had both left for an entire week and were finally returning. Mom is a fashion designer for both people and Pokemon. Occasionally, she'll get me and my friends to try out her designs if Heather is busy. White, personally, loved it. I didn't mind, as long as my mom was happy. Last week, her winter designs were shown in Snowpoint City, Sinnoh. As for Heather, she had left to Pallet Town, Kanto to do an entrance exam to be a part of the International Police. She'll be the youngest member ever if she passes at the age of sixteen by next year. My dad is a professional photographer, he works just about anywhere. Unlike the rest of my family, I seem... average. No special ambitions or goals in general.

Quickly running down the stairs, somehow managing not tripping, I stood by the front door. I excitedly greeted Mom and Heather as they entered the house.

"Welcome home!" I cheered. "Can I help either of you with your bags?"

Heather shook her head, heading to the stairs with her single bag. Her partner, Growlithe followed her. Minccino, my family's little housekeeper, dusted the snow off the top of Heather's head, when she paused next to me.

"Mom has something to tell you, Vivi," she whispered, reaching up to pat Minccino before it scurried off. I nodded. Grinning, she continued her way up the stairs.

"I have news to share with you, Vi," Mom proclaimed. Mom's Leavanny walked in carrying one of Mom's travel bags. I waved, receiving a pat on my head from Leavanny as it headed off. "When I was in Snowpoint City, I met some old friends of mine. They were originally from Nuvema Town as well. Recently, they've been really busy and need someone to watch over their son. Your dad and I accepted to let him stay with us."

"Oh, okay..." I nod, slowly letting the words sink in. Mom took off her stylish winter hat to reveal her always perfect hair. Her hair, like mine, was but black but had natural highlights of brown. She had it pulled into a neat low side bun. Unlike most people, I wasn't a mini version of Mom but of Heather, I was like her mini twin when we were younger when it came to looks. Our main difference was her hair was always up in a single pony tail. Mom gently pet the top of my head, smoothing down any hairs.

"His name is Jack, he'll be staying with us for the next two years." Mom finished.

"Wait, two years?" I gasp. Usually when we have someone stay over, it ranges from a few days or a month or two but two full years?

Mom smiled, heading to the coat closet, a few steps away. At the front door, a boy with silvery blue hair walked in. When his striking blue eyes met mine, my shock must have shown, he laughed.

_Jack_

_December 1st, Sunday_

When my parents told me I would be staying with their old friends back in Unova for the next two years due to their job, I agreed. To tell the truth, I'm from Unova. Back when I was born, my family lived in a place called Nuvema Town. Then we moved to Sinnoh. My memories of Nuvema Town are actually quite clear. When I was five, I had a bunch of friends. I remember most of their names: Black, Cheren, Bianca, White and another girl. I can't remember her name for some reason. My main memory was the day we were all at the park.

-Flashback-

_"Ready or not! Here I come!" White shouted._

_I sat up in the tree hidden by the leaves, it still allowed me to watch everything though._

_"I found you, Bianca!" White cheered as our friend, Bianca walked out from behind the slide. "Come on! Let's look together!"_

_"Okay!" Bianca agreed. __The two glanced around to see Cheren hiding behind a bench._

_"Found you, Cheren!" White tapped him on the shoulder. Cheren just smiled. "Now to find Jack, Black and... Black! I found you!"_

_I watched Black as he darted out from his hiding spot, he turned to look back at everyone._

_"I think I saw a Lillipup!" he exclaimed._

_"We're playing hide and seek, Black," Cheren pointed out. "Not looking for Pokemon."_

_"Oh." Black sheepishly grinned. "Sorry!" _

_I sat on the branch, watching my friends search for me. Suddenly I heard a scream. Carefully making my way from one tree to another, I saw my other friend. The one with the name I can't remember. Trip, a neighbourhood friend, was there as well. In front of them were two wild Patrat. I looked at the Patrat curiously, none of us seen wild Pokemon before._

_"Seriously! If you're scared of Patrat, you'll never be a Pokemon trainer." Trip sneered at her. I quietly started to make my way down the tree._

_"I'm not scared..." she whispered. Even from where I was, I could see her brown eyes clouded with worry._

_"There you are! Are you okay?" White said, running over to the two, she gave the girl a hug. Black, Bianca and Cheren appeared shortly after._

_"Wild Patrat!" Black exclaimed, his eyes wide._

_The black haired girl nodded, response to both Black and White. I walked over to join them, our game forgotten. The two Patrat looked at us nervously._

_"Here you go," the girl shyly held out two Oran Berries. Hesitantly, the Patrat accepted. Smiling, she pet the two Pokemon. "You try, Jack."_

_I nodded, eagerly rubbing the Patrat as it finished it's berry. Trip grumbled at first, but soon joined us in playing with the two Pokemon for the rest of that afternoon._

-Flashback end-

Anyways, I packed my bags and tagged along with Mrs. Light, my parent's friend. After a few hours of flight, I met Heather, her first daughter, and Mr. Light drove us to their house.

"Jack, make yourself at home when we get there alright?" Mrs. Light cheerfully said. I nodded. The Light family members were all famous in their own ways. Mrs. Light is a designer, Mr. Light a photographer and Heather is an aspiring police officer. I heard they have another daughter, not known for anything special. I doubt that. She was currently twelve, a year younger than me.

The car slowly pulled up a driveway. I looked at the house, an average two story house that fit in with the neighbourhood. Mrs. Light and Heather headed out first, Mr. Light helping them with their bags. I sat there watching for a moment. Snow falling from the sky, Heather along with her Growlithe headed in first, quickly followed by Mrs. Light. I took off my seatbelt and grabbed two of my bags, and walked in the front door. Once inside, I saw a girl with a shocked expression plastered on her face. I laughed. Her head dropped down, face instantly red.

"Jack, this is my daughter Violet. Violet, Jack." Mrs. Light introduced.

"H-hi," Violet lifted her head, her stunning brown eyes shimmered with colour in the light. Something in me sparked with recognition.

"Hey," I replied calmly. Then it hit me. It was her! The girl that I wasn't able to remember the name to!

"Here, I'll show you to your room." She picked up one of my bags, leading the way to my new room. She didn't seem to show any sign of knowing me though. She set my bag on the bed.

"Need help unpack?" Violet offered. I shook my head. "Dinner is a t six thirty, and my room is across the hall if you need any help."

"Thanks Violet." Once she left, I started to unpack. Mr. Light reappeared later, bringing up my other bags. Later around six twenty, I headed down to the living room and found Heather reading a book. She stuck in a bookmark before closing it.

"If you're looking for Vivi, she's in the book room." Heather set her book down.

"Uh, not exactly," I sat down in the arm chair. I started my explanation, "I remember knowing Violet from when we were little, but she doesn't seem to recognize me at all. Do you know why?"

Heather thought for a moment, only to give me a sympathetic look."Vi had fever on her sixth birthday, you moved to Sinnoh the month before, that fever made her lose some of her memory that day. She remembers things from time to time but hasn't for the past two years."

"I see... Thanks." I headed into the dining room.

During dinner, I was lost in thought but I noticed Violet casting me a confused look occasionally. After dinner I headed back to my room and continued unpacking. Around nine o'clock, I finished unpacking and laid on my bed.

_Should I tell Violet? _I stared at ceiling, thinking carefully. _Perhaps she'll... No, I'll let her remember or figure it out herself. She'll remember someday..._

I switched off the light, headed to my bed before letting sleep take over.


	2. Chapter 2

Frost

Chapter 2

_Jack_

_December 2nd, Monday_

I woke up around seven the next morning, took a shower and headed down for breakfast. I adjusted to my new home quite fast. Pancakes, courtesy of Mr. Light. Shortly after I started eating, Heather sat down and started eating.

"Morning Jack," Mr. Light greeted. I nod my response, my mouth full of pancake. "Could you wake up Violet? She has to go to school in another forty minutes."

I swallowed, "Sure, I'll wake her up."

"Good luck," Heather said, as I finished my glass of orange juice. "Vi loves to sleep, almost as much as a Snorlax. It takes some effort to wake her up." She paused, thinking for a second. "Oh, FYI, her bed is where you least expect it."

Heading up the stairs, I knocked on Violet's room door before letting myself in. Her room was pretty plain, pale pink walls, a flat screen tv, couch, and all the basic bedroom necessities. Just like the average bedroom but it had two closets and no bed. Not counting the door I just came in through, there were two other. I headed to check the first door. Bathroom. The second door lead to her walk-in closet. There was only one last place to look, the second closet. Quickly opening the closet doors, it revealed a small bookshelf on the wall, a window, and the entire bottom shelf of the closet was a bed containing a sleeping Violet. I see what Heather meant by unexpected. By an outsider's perspective, this was a normal closet. I looked down at Violet, who was sleeping peacefully. How was I going to wake her up? Thinking it through carefully, I decided to use my special ability. With a flick of my wrist, some snowflakes floated over her face. Once making contact, Violet jolted up causing our heads to hit.

"Ow..." she rubbed her forehead. "Morning Jack."

A look of realization and surprise crossed her face when she saw the time.

"Half an hour?!" she quickly got up. "Great..."

I rubbed my own forehead as Violet ran into her closet, coming out ten seconds after with a pile of clothes. Then dashed into the bathroom. I sat down at her desk, amused. Five minutes of hearing running water later, she walked out wearing her outfit for school and attempting to dry her hair. I sweatdropped.

"How did you do that?" I asked stunned.

"Simple," Violet gave me a bright smile. She plugged in her hair dryer. "Years of practice."

After a minute or so, we head downstairs. Deciding to eat another pancake, I saw Mrs. Light walk over towards me.

"Jack would you like to go with Vi to school this week?" Mrs. Light looked at me. I considered this, a week would go by quickly and there was plenty of time. Why not?

"Sure, Mrs. Light."

Quickly making a phone call and handing me a note, my visit to the school this week was arranged. I headed back upstairs and threw on my favourite blue hoodie.

"Ready to go?" Violet asked, pulling on a winter coat.

"Sure, Violet," I nodded, putting on my bag. When we left the house, it was around seven fifty.

"You can call me Vi," Violet whispered as we stood on the corner of her street. "That's what all my friends and family call me."

"Okay," I agreed.

"Vi!" Good morning!" I turned to see Bianca with Cheren following her. Other than looking older, the two didn't change much since I last saw them.

"Black and White had to go early to hand in a project." Bianca's attention turned to me. "You are...?"

"It's Jack, remember?" Cheren remind her. Bianca stood there, thinking. He turned back to me. "Hey Jack. How are you?"

"Good! I'm glad someone remembers me." I laugh, Vi sends me yet another confused look.

"Come on Jack! Let's go to school then. You can tell us what Sinnoh is like later," Bianca exclaims, obviously remembering me and why I left all those years ago. "You can see White and Black again too!"

Within a five minute walk, we reached the school. Vi dragged me off to the main office, getting a confirmation on my visit. Once that was done, she dropped off everything at her locker except for her big binder. She let me leave my bag inside as well, after giving me the locker combo.

"Violet!" I turned to see White walk over and start chatting about something to Vi, who nodded i response. White paused, noticing my presence. "Hey Jack! Long time no see!"

"Jack!" Black appeared, giving me a high five. "How was Sinnoh?"

"Good! I'll explain everything to you all at lunch." I replied. A bell rung, signalling everyone to head to their first class. Vi waved at our friends before we headed down a crowded hallway.

"What class are we going to first?" I asked, trying not to lose her to the crowd. She pulled out a copy of her timetable for me. I scanned over it, Pokemon Types, Foods, Pokemon Care then lunch. In Pokemon Types, I sat near the side of the classroom with Vi. Lucky for me, they were learning about ice types today. My specialty. I know everything about ice types. In foods, I helped Vi, Black and White with making white chocolate chip cookies. Pokemon Care passed by quickly and soon I was in the cafeteria eating mac and cheese with my friends.

"So..." Black looked at me expectantly.

"Sinnoh is pretty cool, there's a lot of different Pokemon that we don't normally see in Unova." I said. "I lived in Snowpoint City, the most up north city in Sinnoh, it's always snowing there."

After another minute of chatting about Sinnoh, White brought up something.

"Where's Vi?" White asked, looking around.

"She's right-" I turned to my right to see Vi nowhere to be seen. "She was beside me a moment ago... Where is she?"

"Just what I was going to ask." I turned to see Trip. "Care to tell me? I need to go bother her about something."

"Try the library," Cheren suggested. "She's probably studying."

"Thanks," Trip replied, heading off. I sent a questioning look at Cheren.

"Vi's an expert on Pokemon Basics. Trip usually goes for help or to annoy her. " Cheren explained. "Vi and I always tie in getting the top marks in the class."

"Where's the library?" I ask standing up. Once getting the directions, I put the lunch tray away and head off. In the library, I spot Vi sitting at a table with Trip. As I walk closer towards them, I heard Trip ask, "So will you?"

Violet nodded, Trip got up and left. I headed over to her.

"Hi Jack," Vi smiled, packing up her stuff and standing up.

"What was that about?" She blinked in surprise.

"Oh, with Trip?" I nod. "He just asked me to help him study after school in Pokemon Basics. I'll be doing another study night today." Pausing for a moment, Vi continued. "You might want to join Black this afternoon for classes."

"Sure..." I agreed, giving her a suspicious look. "I'll see you later?"

She gave me an unsure shrug of her shoulder and a small smile. I left the library, wandered around and found Black at his locker.

"Mind if I join you for the afternoon classes?" Black shook his head.

For the entire afternoon, I followed Black to his classes, wondering why Vi wanted me to follow him instead. I realized after seeing her timetable afterwards, she had special advanced classes and from Black's description, daily tests. After school I headed home to find what appeared to be an empty house. Putting the house key away, I saw Minccino dash out to greet me with a note.

_"Busy working. If help is required or an emergency, you can contact us by our cell phones. The numbers are on the fridge. You can eat whatever you can find in the kitchen for dinner."_-Mr. and Mrs. Light

I headed up to my room, around dinner, I found Heather eating instant noodles in the kitchen.

"Where's Vi? Not with you?" Heather asked.

"She has a 'study night', so I came home myself." I explained.

"She'll be back by midnight," Heather waved it off, as if this were normal. I nodded and grabbed myself a cup of instant noodles.

After finishing the noodles, I sat in my room flipping through my childhood scrapbook, created by my mom. I haven't seen it for so long. Some time during that time Mr. and Mrs. Light had come home. Tired from the long day, I took another shower and went to bed. Later that night, probably midnight, I heard quiet footsteps in the hallway. Vi must have finished studying.


	3. Chapter 3

Frost

Chapter 3

_Violet_

_December 3rd, Tuesday_

I woke up today just like yesterday, Jack using his mysterious method, which he won't reveal to me. But for once, earlier then usual. Luckily, I didn't need to rush for once. I did anyways, more time to sit and enjoy my waffles. On the way to school, Jack and I waited on the corner of my street. We were the first ones there.

"Why?" I wondered. "Why does everyone recognize him but me? There must be a reason..."

"Talking about me?" I looked at Jack, surprised. Was he able to read my mind or...

"Did I say that out loud?" Jack nodded. I let out a sigh. "Everyone seems to know you already. Everyone but me. Was it my memory loss?"

"You heard?" Jack asked.

"What else?" I gave a small remembering something, I decide to tell him. "Oh, everyone is coming over today after school. Everyone meaning, you know my, um, our friends that meet us here."

"That'll be fun," Jack replied.

"Vi! Jack!" White waved at us, Black and Bianca tiredly followed her. "Morning!"

"Morning!" I gave her a small wave. I saw Cheren's front door open and close as he quickly joined us.

"The usual Tuesday after school thing today right?" Bianca asked, smiling.

"Yep," I touch a snow covered fence as we walked to school, my fingers leaving a trail. "Only four more days until winter break from now."

"Thank goodness!" Black exclaimed. "So glad they let us off after the first week of December. More time for sleeping."

"Do you only care about sleep?"White asked as we entered the school's front doors. "You almost sleep as much as Vi and she sleeps as much as a Snorlax!"

"Hey!" I put on my fake offended look. "I like Snorlax!"

"There's someone I care for more that sleep, you know." Black put his arm around White's shoulder. White blushed.

"Are you two dating?" Jack asks.

"Not allowed to," White sighed. "None of our parents will let us date until we start our journey or turn fourteen."

"We're only thirteen." Black put in.

"Same here," Jack responded.

"Cheren, Violet and I are only twelve." Bianca stated. I bob my head in agreement.

"We all better get to class now," Cheren noted.

Just as he said that, the bell went. Following yesterday's timetable, the day quickly passed by. All my studying last night paid off during the test. Although the class is called Pokemon Basics, it's not an easy class. When school finally ended, we all headed to my house for the usual get together. Every Tuesday, we would all get together no matter how busy our lives were. We did this since we were all five. It's become a habit, I guess.

"Hey guys!" Heather greeted as we entered the kitchen. "Cookie anyone?"

I sat down as my friends all grabbed a cookie. Minccino jumped into my lap, nuzzling against me. I gently pet Minccino as I listened to my friends and sister chat.

"Our mom has some clothes from her newest fashion line for you, White," Heather noted. White's face lit up.

"Really?" White exclaimed. "Tell her thanks for me!"

A few minutes of listening to them talk later, I decided to get things started.

"Come on, guys! Let's get started!" I urged my friends upstairs. "Thanks Heather!"

When I finally got upstairs, Bianca was sitting on my bed, Cheren sat at my desk, White and Black sat on the couch in front of the TV, and Jack joined me on the carpet in the center of my room. Homework. The first thirty minutes were spent working on our homework. We would help each other to get it out of the way so we could relax and enjoy our time for the rest of the day.

Half an hour was done and gone within seconds. I closed my textbook happily, finally finished. Time for some fun! Or at least time to spend with my friends. Black, Cheren and Jack started playing Pokemon Battle on my Wii. White dragged me and Bianca into my walk-in closet.

"I still can't believe half your closet is created by your mom," White exclaimed, looking through my clothes. She always loved looking through my closet no matter how many times we looked at it. She pulled out a light pink dress. "I remember this! You wore it to the spring dance."

I smiled, thinking back. (A/N: Truth to be told, I wore a pink dress to grade nine grad! Ah, the memories...) My school would hold school dances from time to time and my friends and I would always enjoy our time there. Which reminded me...

"Isn't the winter dance this Friday?" Bianca asked.

"It is?!" White exclaimed, shocked. I thought I told her this last week... "I still need to prepare!"

"Take your pick," I gestured towards a rack of dresses from my mom's recent clothing line. "You can too, Bianca. My mom can always alter it to fit."

White squealed. After twenty full minutes of deciding on dresses, make up, and shoes, we were out of my closet. I sighed in relief, sometimes that could take hours. Reason why I didn't join White and Bianca's shopping expeditions much.

As we walked out we heard, Black excitedly call out, "Take that! I win!"

"Finally," Jack laughed. "That took five minutes, too."

Cheren helped me turn off and put away the game.

"So, what's the plan this Friday?" White asked, flopping onto my bed.

"Taking you to the dance. What else?" Black grinned.

"We're going as a group of friends," Cheren explained to Jack. "All of us except for those two."

White and Black turned red.

"We should all get going," Bianca said. "It's already five."

Slowly, my friends grabbed their stuff and left. Tired, I laid face down on the living room couch. Pulling an all nighter always left an after effect on me. Jack gave me a sympathetic look as he sat down on the couch.

"Tired?"

"No more studying..." I moaned, grabbing the nearest pillow to cover my face. He pat my head.

Turning on the TV, we were distracted until dinner. After dinner, my mom reminded me I needed to bake a cake for her tomorrow after school for a meeting she was attending. I think I agreed to that last week. Extremely tired out from keeping up my positive attitude throughout the entire day and from the all nighter, I headed to my room immediately. Doing my usual night routine, I wrote in my journal. I called it a journal because the words "diary" and "dairy" were too alike and easily to get mixed up with.

_December 3rd  
Dear Journal,  
So tired from pulling yesterday's all nighter to study for Pokemon Basics. That class is not easy... I see why some people switched out. Even though it not mandatory, I'm still taking this class. Only exams in January and then we're official done school! Yay! The timing seems odd, but whatever. Jack still confuses me. How does everyone already know who he is? Is it my memory loss from when I was six? That reminds me, I remembered something today. My bracelet glowed when I blew out my candles that day. Does it even relate with anything? So many questions yet to be answered..._

I blinked, trying to keep myself awake. Perhaps, I should just close my eyes for a few seconds. Resting my head on my desk, I closed my eyes...


	4. Chapter 4

Frost

Chapter 4

_Jack_

_December 4th, Wednesday_

After eating breakfast, I went to go wake up Vi. But instead of finding her in bed, she was sitting at her desk.

"Wake up, sleepy head," I prodded her. She slowly lifted her head, yawning.

"Morning," Vi mumbled. She stood up heading to her closet, tripping on the way. "I'm okay!"

Dusting herself off, she rushed into her closet. I sighed, Black and Cheren had told me she was clumsy before but I decided to see for myself before I decide that. Sitting down at her desk, I noticed a notebook. Curiously, I flipped to the first page. Revealing a journal entry from around seven years ago. Back when I was only six years old. Quickly scanning over the first entry, I realized it was the day I left to go to Sinnoh. Flipping to the next few entries, I found out she had forgotten most of her childhood memories involving me.

"What are you doing?"

I looked up to see Vi looking at me.

"Uh, sorry," I rubbed the back of my neck. "Curiosity got the best of me."

"That's okay," Vi sighed, closing her journal and tucking it away. "By the looks of it, all you found out was more about my memory loss. Come on, let's get going."

After breakfast, we headed to school. Vi seemed much more energetic today. During gym class, we we're running laps around in the gym.

"You okay?" I asked, jogging next to Vi, who was jogging at her own pace. "You seem a little slow due to how energetic you seemed this morning.

"I may not be the fastest or the best, but I make in endurance and effort to continue." Vi replied. "One of my many inspiration quotes."

I nodded, noticing many people starting to get tired. By the end of the day, I was tired out. Vi, however, was bouncing with excitement.

"You okay, Vi?" Bianca asked. Vi let out a breath, calming down.

"Yup!" Vi smiled. "I better hurry up get going, I promised to help bake a cake for my mom. See you guys tomorrow!"

"How about we go to the park?" Black suggested.

"Can't. Cheren and I have to work on a project for Pokemon Care," White apologized. "See you guys tomorrow!"

As White and Cheren left, I turned back to Bianca and Black

"Looks like it's just us then," I said. When we reached the park, I stood at the entrance for a moment. Memories flooding my brain.

"This place has so many memories..." Bianca smiled, sitting down on the swing.

I nodded, my exact thought. We spent some time hanging around the park reminiscing about the past. By the time I was back home, it was around five thirty. When I turned to look at the living room, there was depressed looking Violet. Heather was trying to reassure her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to find out what happened.

"After Vi finished bake and decorating the cake, a friend of our mom's came and asked a question about Vi and her future." Heather explained. She lowered her voice. "Sensitive topic."

"I'll never be like Heather or mom or dad." Vi mumbled, head buried into a pillow. "I'm not talented or special in any way."

"That's not true," Heather said, coaxing her. "You'll find out someday."

"That day will never come..." Vi sighed, putting back the pillow in its original position.

"That's not true!" Vi looked at me surprised. I was shocked by own sudden outburst as well. "You just need more time."

"I don't fit in with this perfect family," Violet exclaimed sadly. "I stick out like a Skitty in a pack of Lillipup!"

"Don't say that!" Mrs. Light said, walking into the room with a wooden spoon in her hand. I'm guessing she came from the kitchen.

"Explain this article," she held out a magazine to her mom. "Page five, starting paragraph two."

As Mrs. Light quickly flipped to the correct page, Vi stood up.

"Tell me when dinner starts," Vi headed to the stairs. "Sorry, mom. I'm just not in a good mood."

Mrs. Light set the magazine back on the coffee table, her expression unreadable.

"She'll be fine by tomorrow," Mrs. Light sighed, heading back into the kitchen.

I headed upstairs, dropping off my bag. Debating for a moment, I decided to go check on Vi. Walking across the hallway, I knocked on her room door.

"Come in."

I opened the room, walking in. Vi was staring at her photo hanging on the wall. It was a picture of her and Minccino playing in the front yard. Bianca, Cheren, White and Black could be seen in the photo as well.

"Want to talk?" I asked.

"It's okay," Vi smiled. I gave her an I'm-not-believing-this look. "I've seen this kind of press since I've been able to read. People expected big things from me like how Heather won five trophies. I just turned out... different."

I opened my mouth to respond, but just then Mrs. Light called us down for dinner. Throughout dinner, I was thinking about what Violet had said. When dinner ended, I headed back upstairs and laid on my bed staring at the ceiling. Standing in someone's shadow. I knew that feeling. I never tried to show off too much so no one would discover my ability to create snow and ice out of thin air, even in the middle of a hot summer's day. My name was Jack Frost for reason after all.

Thinking back, my parents explained the reason we moved to Snowpoint City before. I think the reason was I started gaining my abilities. At first, I was completely confused why we moved to Snowpoint of all places, but my parents explained to me that moving would allow me to "embrace" and work on my abilities without anyone suspect me. So to protect me, my parents moved us to Snowpoint to keep a secret.

My ability was considered magic, people with magic were considered special. They were rare to find and hard to tell if they even had magic, people with magic could actually live their entire life without knowing. But if their magic abilities were discovered and used, the person's fate and destiny would lead them to their future destined partner. If all this were discovered by the wrong people, that could be dangerous. You know, the whole trying to take over the world thing or worse. Usually, magic could be found with kind hearted people, either by inheritance or special reasons. Magic would appear amongst the most unlikely of people.

Which reminds me, where have I seen Vi's bracelet before? All these thoughts just lead me to being confused and tired. Final decision? Sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Frost

Chapter 5

_Violet_

_December 5th, Thursday_

This morning, my alarm clock worked for once, so I woke up at six thirty. Changing into a pair of sweats and a sweater, I headed out for a quick jog, something I use to do before I needed to study and work everyday for hours. Yesterday's mental break down slash getting upset over my future happened once every two months, or when ever some mentions my future in particular. I feel pressured when people talk about my future. So Heather was right, it kind of a sensitive topic.

Stopping at the park, I looked back down my street. Snow gently coating everything, the sun was probably rising but was blocked by the many clouds in the sky. A cold wind blew, causing me to rub my arm. When my hand made contact with my bracelet, it gave off a light pink glow. I blinked in surprise, the glow gone. Was I seeing things? Heading back home, I laid face down on my face the instant I was in my room.

Seven twenty. The usually time Jack would come to wake me up. Current time: seven twenty. There was a knock on my door, I lifted my head. Jack walked in, surprised to see me already awake.

"You're up for once," Jack smiled. I sat up and nodded. "About yesterday... You okay?"

"I already told you, I'm completely fine." I replied, this was mostly true. "Ready for breakfast?"

We met up with our friends like usual and got to school. During foods class, White was planning ahead for Bianca and me for the winter dance preparations.

"We could always prepare at my house and then meet up with the boys," White murmured, deep in thought.

"We should probably take the cupcakes out now," I noted, handing Black the oven mitts and pulling out the cooling racks. Jack helped open the oven before Black took out the cupcakes.

"Could we go to your house tomorrow after school instead?" White asked.

"My house?" We all pulled out the cupcakes out of the pan and onto the cooling racks. "Uh, sure. I think..."

"What colour should the icing be?" Black asked. He held up a few different colours of food colouring. "The sprinkles are white snowflakes by the way."

"Light blue." White decided. "Then they'll look like winter."

As Black stirred the blue and white icing, something sparked my memory.

-Flashback-

_A pink streak flew across the sky. Even with the snowflakes floating around in the blue sky, the pink streak in the school left a brilliant glow before fading seconds after._

_"What was that?" White exclaimed, looking back at us._

_"A meteor maybe?" Cheren suggested. Bianca shrugged._

_"It's five o'clock already," Black noted._

_"It is?" I asked, alarmed. "I promised my mom back by five! Bye guys!"_

_"Same here," Jack exclaimed, following me out. "Bye!"_

_As we were walking back to our own homes, I felt an odd sensation trying to get me somewhere. I started heading off. Jack grabbed my arm._

_"Where are you going?" Jack asked. I shrugged, unsure how to respond. He sighed following me. I soon found myself in the park, stopping. In front of me was a light pink crystal sparkling in the light. Reaching out for it, I felt a spark._

_"Ouch," I instantly pulled back, stumbling. Jack looked at me confused, he leaned down and picked up the heart shaped crystal._

_"Here," he said, handing me the crystal. I looked down at the pink crystal, confused._

-Flashback end-

"Vi!"

I blinked back into present time. "Yes?"

"You spaced out for a moment," White explained. "You haven't done that in two years since your last memory..."

She gasped, "Did you remember something?"

"I did!" I exclaimed. "Nothing important though. Just a memory of us being together."

When we got back home from school, I instantly ran to my room. A pink crystal heart? Where did that go? I dug around my room. Just as I put away another box, I spotted the crystal. My bracelet! Carefully analyzing the crystal, I realized it was the exact same. Now one last thing to find out.

"Jack!" I bursted into his room, tripping on the way in. Jack looked up at me from his laptop.

"You forgot to knock," Jack remarked. He helped me up.

"Sorry," I flushed red. Shaking my head, I decided to ask. "Did you live in Nuvema Town before you moved to Snowpoint City?"

Jack stepped back, surprised. "You... You remember?"

"Not really," I replied. "I just remembered seeing you and this crystal."

I held up my arm, showing him my bracelet.

"That's why it seemed familiar..." Jack whispered.

"Dinner time!" Mom called.

We headed down to the dining room. My parents, Heather and Jack chatted as I quietly ate my spaghetti.

"Violet... arranged marriage..."

I practically fell out of my chair. "What?!"

Dad laughed. "I said 'If Violet was in an arranged marriage, who would she be with?' Not paying attention?"

"Sorry," I squeaked. I felt my cheeks grow red.

"I wonder..." Mom joked. "Would it be Jack?"

I almost choked on my spaghetti. Jack looked uncomfortable in his seat. Luckily, Heather came to our rescue.

"Stop teasing them, Mom! At this rate, we'll need an ambulance in another minute." Heather gestured at me.

'Thank you!' I mouthed to her. I found out later that one of Heather's friends were in an arranged marriage thus causing the awkward conversation.

"The dance is tomorrow, right?" Mom asked.

I nodded, "White and Bianca will be coming over to prepare."

While doing the dishes, I thought back to Monday. Trip had asked me out to the dance in the middle of studying. I had sat there confused for a while then politely turned him down. Studying and shock had kept me up the entire night. I never know how to react in situations like that. Although I don't mind being friends with Trip, going on a "date" goes out of comfort zone. Until I can date, another two years or until my journey starts, it wouldn't seem right.

After writing a very long journal entry, I let out a sigh. Only one more day until the week end. Only one more day until the official start of winter break. Twenty hours until the dance. How much longer until I could find out about the answers to my question?

Changing into my pink pajamas, I climbed into bed. Closing the closet doors, I reached up to grab my large book full of fairy tales. Opening the page to 'Maybellina and the Seven Wynaut'. Glancing at my bracelet, I never took it off, I snuggled into my bed.

"_Once upon a time, there lived a girl named Maybellina..."_


	6. Chapter 6

Frost

Chapter 6

_Jack_

_December 6th, Friday_

Today started off with the regular routine. Vi didn't wake up early like yesterday. During ever class, someone would bring up the dance. Even in the hallways full of people, you would hear whispers about the dance. Cheren and Black explained dressing up casual or preppy would be perfectly fine. The girls would worry more about what they wear. So basically the entire day at school, everyone was buzzing about the dance. That or their winter break plans.

The moment the bell went off for the end of the day, White practically dragged Vi and Bianca to our house. Black, Cheren and I all sweatdropped.

"Does this happen every time?" I asked. The girls disappeared out of sight.

"Luckily, no." Cheren replied. "Just be glad she doesn't do that to us."

Black just smiled, "White just wants them to look nice, that's all."

When I got back home, I left my bag by the stair and headed to the kitchen to look for a snack. As I was drinking my milk, there was a crashing sound. I turned to see Vi sitting on the floor next to the stairs.

"I'm okay!" Vi claimed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"You okay?" I asked. "What happened?"

"I, uh, tripped over your bag..." she replied meekly. "It's not your fault though! I wasn't looking where I was going."

She grabbed a plate of biscuits from sitting on the counter. "Want one?"

I shook my head, leaning over to see my bag in the exact same position as I had left it before.

"Don't trip up the stairs," I called after her as she headed up with the plate.

"I'll try not too!"

Deciding to prepare myself, I headed upstairs. According to Black, there would be food. So dinner wasn't a problem. The dance started at six o'clock, so I had plenty of time. Grabbing my book, I started flipping through it. A picture fluttered out from one of the pages. I picked it up. The picture showed me back when I still lived in Nuvema Town with everyone: Black, Bianca, Cheren, White and of course Vi. Smiling, I thought back to the day the photo took place.

Around two and half hours later, someone knocked on my door. I looked up, I was wearing a button down with a black jacket on top.

"Come in," I called. Vi opened the door and walked in. She was wearing a long coat, her hair was curled and pulled up with a simple white hair band. She sat on the bed next to me.

"How are you?" Vi asked, smiling.

"Good, you?" I glance over at the clock. "Isn't it time to go?"

"Almost. I'm just tired. Over two hours of preparing for the dance and only another two and a half hours worth of dancing." Vi smiled. "Come on, the others are probably ready by now."

When we got downstairs, everyone else was waiting for us.

"Let's go and party!" Bianca cheered, laughing.

As we walked to the school, I heard Vi ask, "Hey, White, is it a good idea to wear heels?"

"Of course! I already broke into them, too!" White replied.

"Okay... I have an extra pair of flats just in case," Vi nodded, walking back next to me.

When arriving at the school, the we all headed to our lockers to drop off our coats.

White smiled wearing a pink dress.

"You look amazing," Black said, offering hand.

"Thank you," White blushed, taking his hand.

Bianca, wearing a pale orange dress, headed off to the dance with Cheren.

Vi took off her coat to reveal a white and light blue dress.

"Come on Jack! Let's go meet up Cheren and Bianca." Vi grinned.

We headed to the gym, it was all decorated for the dance. We hung around, chatted and danced. I spotted Vi chatting to Trip near the refreshment table. When she saw me, she smiled and waved. I returned the gesture and went to dance with some other class mates. Even though I was only here for a week, I was able to get along with everyone quite well.

Around eight o'clock we all decided to head back home. As we were walking back, Vi realized something.

"Where's my necklace?" Vi asked, panic could be heard in her tone.

"I saw it while we were back at school and preparing to leave," Bianca said, nodding.

"I should probably go back and find it," Vi replied. "Thanks, Bianca."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Cheren asked. "It's getting pretty late."

"It'll be fine," I said. "I'll go with her."

"See you guys," Vi waved as the others left. She turned back to me. "We should hurry, at this rate it's going to be pitch dark by the time we get back home."

"Of course. Don't worry, I'll catch you if you slip on ice," I joked. Vi just laughed.

A street back, Vi found her necklace. She sighed in relief, fingering the little purple flower charm.

"White gave this to me on my birthday," Vi explained. She pocketed the necklace. "It's special. Come on let's go back now."

Suddenly a black purple ball came flying towards us, more towards Vi.

"Look out!" I called. Vi froze on the spot, threw her hands out in front of her. Her bracelet glowed then a light pink protective bubble appeared, the ball crashed into it disappearing. Shock could be seen on her face before she fainted.

Carefully picking her up, I sighed. According to my parents, when ever someone first used magic, they would pass out. But that was only if it wasn't inherited. My parents dedicated their lives to study magic, but only a few people knew about that. To other people, they just assumed they were history researchers. Luckily my parents told me a bit about everything they knew so I was prepared for these occasions.

After managing to get into the house, it was dark everyone must have been working or sleeping, I headed straight to Vi's room. Helping her take off her coat, I tucked her in. I quickly headed to my room to change back into my usual attire: blue hoodie and sweatpants. Grabbing my book, I headed back over to Violet's room and I sat at her desk thinking.

_That bracelet!_ I thought, flipping through my book. _It glowed when she used magic. Now which page was it... Found it!_

I stopped and looked at the page. I showed a picture of a white streak across a blue sky. The page titled: Crystal Meteor. Scanning the page, it explained a meteor that float around our universe. The meteor had many different colours and was almost impossible to find. Rarely, a small piece would break off and fly off somewhere. They came in any colour and shape but would leave a coloured streak across the sky. The chance of finding this crystal like meteor piece was only one percent. Extremely rare. No other information was known about this rare crystal meteor.

Looking over at Violet, I realized that she was that lucky one percent. I closed the book. The black purple orb. It kind of looked like a shadow ball, but wasn't. What was it? Whatever it was it triggered Violet's magic.

A very long explanation was going to be required tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Frost

Chapter 7

_Violet_

_December 7th, Saturday_

I sat up, head spinning. What happened last night? Wait, this question always meant something bad. Okay, so I went to the dance with my friends. Then during the dance I talked to Trip, the average friendly conversation. After that, we all headed back home around eight o'clock. On the way home I realized I accidentally dropped my necklace, so Jack and I went back to find it. Suddenly something like a shadow ball came flying towards us. Then... I must have fainted. That's all I remember.

I look around, I was sitting in my bed still wearing the dress from last night. Jack was sitting at my desk, sleeping. Perhaps he knows what happened. First shower and brush my teeth. Pulling on a soft pink sweater and leggings, I smoothed the dress and put it away. Carefully, but painfully, I brushed through my hair. Grumbling, I grabbed a straightener. Within a few short minutes, my hair was back in its usual style. Although, it didn't with brushing. I walked over to Jack, gently shaking him. Current time: eight o'clock. Morning, obviously.

I heard a groan from Jack before he sat up properly. He was wearing his usual blue hoodie and sweatpants.

"Violet!" he exclaimed. He grabbed my hands, eyes searching mine. "Are you okay?"

"I think so..." I replied, not quite sure how to respond. I felt my cheeks turn a light shade of pink. He let out a sigh of relief, also releasing my hands. "What happened last night? I don't remember everything..."

"You're lucky it's Saturday," Jack yawned. He went over to sit on my couch. I joined him. "This is going to sound fake, but just listen, okay?"

I nodded, eagerly.

"Okay, so..." Jack started to explain what happened last night. Apparently my bracelet's crystal was magical. Or at least his book said so.

"Magic? It's real?" I asked. My eyes were wide with curiosity.

"You're probably thinking I'm crazy now," Jack replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No," I shook my head. Jack looked at me, slightly surprised. "Could... could you show me?"

"Right now?"

"If you can, please?" He gives a quick nod and stands up.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded. He waves his hand, snowflakes fluttered down. He caught them and blew it creating a perfect snowball.

I looked at him amazed.

"Wow..." I said breathlessly.

"My name is Jack Frost after all," Jack replied tossing up the snowball, only to expertly catch it.

"You're Jack Frost?!" I asked. Thinking back, no one told me his last name. He nodded, opening my window and tossing out the snowball. "So I can use magic too?"

"We'll see about that," he stretched, grabbed his book then walking out of my room. "Meet you at the park after breakfast."

I stared at my bracelet.

_Magic? I always thought it was real but now a personally experience?_

I headed straight to Mom's at home studio, she would always work there Saturday morning.

"Mom!" I exclaimed, walking in.

"Morning, Violet," Mom replied, sitting at her drawing table. Leavanny looked up from sewing something, and waved.

I ducked my head, "Morning Mom. Morning Leavanny."

"Could I ask you a question Mom?" I decided to get straight to the point.

"Sure, what's your question?"

"When did I get this bracelet?"

Mom stopped, thinking carefully. "Let's see... You brought the crystal home when you were five. You really liked it, so we turned it into a bracelet for you and gave it to you on your sixth birthday."

"Vanny, Leavanny!" Leavanny added. Mom nodded.

"After that you had a fever later that day," Mom explained. "Thanks Leavanny. I wonder if it were related... Anyways, I've got to get back to work."

"Thanks, Mom! Leavanny!" I waved, walked down the stairs and head into the kitchen. Pouring myself a bowl of cereal, I watch Heather read something on her laptop.

"I have another training class tomorrow." Heather remarked. "Want to come with me, Vi?"

"Sure," I agree nodding. "As long as it's not fitness."

"Not fitness," she reassured.

I put my bowl into the sink. Running up the stairs, I grabbed my phone. While going down the stairs, I accidentally tripped, thus landing as a pile at the bottom of the stairs.

"Second time this month," Jack laughed, offering me a hand.

"Are you seriously keeping track?!" I asked, nervously. I take his hand and he pulls me back up my feet. "At this rate I'll hit fifty!"

"She fell down the stair ten times only," Dad claimed, walking over to us. "Huge improvement. She'll gain her lack of not tripping down the stairs soon."

I pull on my boots and coat. Jack was only wearing his sweater. I guess the cold wouldn't affect him.

"Thanks Dad. I feel very reassured," I opened the front door. "We're going to the park! Be back later!"

Jack and I headed straight to the park within five minutes. Once there, I sit on the bench.

"Let's see if you can you can protect yourself," Jack exclaimed.

"How?" I asked, feeling panicked.

"Concentration and confidence." Jack replied. "Let's go practice somewhere so no one can see."

We headed toward the area with more cover, Jack turned to face me.

"At first when you use magic, you'll feel it use your energy." Jack explained. He created a snowball. Tossing it up and down. "So we'll start simple. Protection. This way you can at least protect yourself. If you get tired, tell me. I don't want to carry you home again."

He smiled at the last part. My face went pink. Giving him a confident nod, he smirked, throwing the snowball at me. It hit me.

"Um..." I dusted myself off.

"We'll keep trying," Jack retorted, creating another snowball. He started to walk around. "If you don't think you can do it yet, dodge at least."

I turned watching him, this way he couldn't get me by surprise.

_Concentration._ Jack's voice echoed in my head. Letting out a breath, a small puff of a cloud floated off. The snowball came flying towards me. I put me hands up in front of me, the slightest of a clear pink wall flickered before fading. The snowball hit me in the face, causing me to fall over.

"Focus," Jack advised. "Once you master this, it'll become much easier."

Another five minutes worth of getting hit by snowballs, I sat down. Jack walked over to join me.

"You okay?"

I nodded, "If my entire family can achieve in their dreams and goals, I should be able to, too!"

"That's the spirit!" Jack grinned.

After a few hours worth of practice, I was sweating.

"You almost had it!" Jack called out encouragingly.

I heard some rustling noise in the bush, causing me to turn. At that moment, Jack threw the snowball. I closed my eyes prepared to be hit by the snowball. _Focus._ My eyes flew open. I felt a rush of energy and just as the snowball came in range a light pink bubble, almost like the move Protect, appeared around me. The snowball crashed into the bubble, right before it faded.

"Success?" I asked Jack. He nodded. "Yes!"

I turned back to see within the rustling bush appeared Minccino.

"Minccino!" Minccino exclaimed. It pointed back home. I grabbed my phone, four unread messages. It was six o'clock. Quickly responding to everyone, I turned back to Jack.

"Race you home!" I exclaimed, picking up Minccino and running ahead.

"Fine! Don't blame me if you fall!" he replied running after me.

The moment I got home, I took a shower. Sometime after dinner when I was writing in my journal, Jack knocked on my door and walked in.

"About having magically powers..." he started.

"Don't tell anyone?"

He nodded, "Anyone you can't trust, at least."

"Okay," I closed my journal and put it away. I headed to my bed. "Good night Jack!"

He headed to the door. "Good night, Vi! Sweet dreams."


	8. Chapter 8

Frost

Chapter 8

_Jack_

_December 8th, Sunday_

I woke up around eight again this morning, my usual weekend get up time. At breakfast, Vi and Heather talked about going somewhere after breakfast.

"Where are you two heading today?" Mr. Light asked. He sat down at the dining room table to drinking his cup of coffee.

"One of my training classes today," Heather replied. "Vi's tagging along."

"Stay safe," Mr. Light nodded. "I have a photography job on Iron Island tomorrow and will be staying for there for a few days. Anyone want to join?"

"No thanks," Heather shook her head. "I have plans with my friends."

"Yes!" Vi cheered. "I can see Riley again!"

"Who's Riley?" I look at Vi curiously.

"A close friend of Violet's," Mr. Light explained. "Riley and his Lucario are training to be an aura guardians. He's basically the older brother that Vi never had. She visits him every time we visit Iron Island."

"I'll go if it isn't too much work," I replied, grabbing a piece of french toast and a glass of milk.

"Not at all," Mr. Light smiled. "We'll be leaving Monday at noon."

"And we'll be going right now. Don't want to be late!" Heather announced. Vi stood up following her. "Bye!"

I finish my toast and head upstairs. Opening up my laptop, I opened up video chat. I click one of my parents accounts and wait for a response. They're usually on around this time on weekends. Waiting for another minute, they respond.

"Good morning, Jack!" my mom exclaimed, waving.

"Morning Mom," I smile.

"How's Nuvema Town?"

"Almost exactly the same since we moved. Where's Dad?"

My mom turns looking off somewhere off screen where I can't see. "In the bathroom, I think, he'll be out soon. So, anything interesting happening over there?"

"Well... I went to school with Violet and everyone else from Monday to Friday, then to the Winter Dance on Friday evening." I replied.

"How fun!"

"Then on the way home, something happened. Something like a shadow ball came flying at Vi, I could sense it was some sort of magic..."

"Is she okay?" Concern could be seen all across her face. "You stepped in to stop it right?"

"I didn't need to, she managed to some how pull up a protective bubble before passing out." I explained.

"She what?" my dad appeared on screen. My mom gave him a quick explanation. "I see, she fainted afterwards... Did you find her source of magic?"

I launched into yet another explanation about everything that I knew about Vi's magic.

"She'll have to keep working on her magic..." my dad nodded. "I'll send a book of spells and magic over to help her."

"Calling her Vi already within a week's time, Jack," my mom teased. " Maybe she's your destined partner!"

"Mom!" I protested. Seriously, sometimes I don't know if I should consider her my mom or a teasing teenaged friend I wish I never actually have.

"Well, it could be true!" Mom winked. I sighed.

"We should probably get back to work," Dad remarked. "Call us again if you need any help."

"Introduce us to Violet soon," Mom exclaimed. "Don't forget to watch over her!"

"Okay, okay. Bye," I waved before closing the video chat screen. I closed my laptop and headed down for lunch.

After lunch I had spare time, so I packed up bags for Iron Island. I thought back to when I first gained my magic abilities.

-Flashback-

_"Jack! Push me higher!" Bianca cheered. I nodded and gave her another push. "Whee!"_

_Black and White were playing around on the slide together, while Bianca played on the swing. I headed over to the bench, where Violet and Cheren sat._

_"Psychic types would win, right?" Violet asked, pointing to a picture of a Munna._

_"Right!" Cheren agreed. "At this rate, we'll know most strengths and weaknesses by the time we're actually trainers!"_

_A cold autumn breeze blew through the park. Cheren waved at Black, Bianca and White._

_"We should get going now!" Cheren shouted. White slide down and ran towards him, Black right behind her. Bianca jumped off the swing and walked over. They all started to walk off first._

_"You two coming?" Bianca turned to ask. _

_"We'll be right behind you!" I replied. Bianca nodded and ran off to catch up with White and the others._

_"Ready to go!" Violet held two leaves. "Which one do you think looks better?"_

_I looked over at the two leaves, they looked identical._

_"They look the same, it shouldn't matter, right?" I replied. I wave my over one, frost covers the top of the leaf._

_By now, we were in front of our houses._

_"Did you do that, Jack?" Violet asked, surprised._

_"I-I don't know," I looked at the leaf, shocked. Vi hands the leaf over to me._

_"If it was, it was like magic!" Violet grinned. She gave me a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jack!"_

_I headed back to my own house._

_"Welcome home, Jack," Mom smiled. She noticed the leaf covered with frost in my hand and gasped. She instantly called for my dad._

-Flashback end-

After that, my parents gave me a very long explanation about my powers and magic. Later that month, we moved to Snowpoint City. It seems over protective, but my parents just worried about my safety and didn't want anything bad to happen. After all, people who discovered their special abilities at a young age had a high chance of getting kidnapped. By now, my parents knew I could protect myself and do my job as "Jack Frost", so they didn't need to worry. Meeting other people with magic rarely happened, maybe my mom was right, my destined partner might be Vi...

I shook the thought out of my head, I would find out some day who it was. I think there's a certain spell that shows you, but you have to be able to master the basic spells. For now, I'll look after Vi until she's able to protect herself and knows the basic spells. After that, only the future can tell. Friends look out for each other and help when need. That's my basic plan, but plans can change over time right?


	9. Chapter 9

Frost

Chapter 9

_Violet_

_December 9th, Monday_

Immediately after breakfast, I pack my bag for the trip to Iron Island. I couldn't wait to see Riley and Lucario! It's been almost an entire year since I last saw either of them. It would take an hour on sea plane to get to Iron Island from Nuvema Town.

I mentally went through my checklist again. Enough clothing to last a full week? Check! A few books, writing necessities and journal? Check! Bag full of snacks? Check! I should have everything including my phone and bracelet. Perfect! Grabbing my ear buds and sticking them into my pocket, I carefully made my way down the stairs with my suitcase and backpack.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked. I nodded excitedly.

"Lets head out then!" Dad exclaimed, holding his own bags.

Following him out the door, we put everything into the car. Within a ten minute car ride, we all arrived at the sea port. A sea port is like an airport but for sea planes. They could only be found in cities and towns near large bodies of water. Dad headed to buy tickets.

"Be careful when you're there, okay?" Mom reminded me. She help get the bags out of the car. "Don't forget to enjoy your time there, too!"

"Of course!" I give her a hug. "Love you, Mom!"

"I love you, too, Violet." Mom returned my hug. The bags were all out of the car and ready to go. Dad reappeared with the tickets, chatted with Mom then lead me and Jack to the sea plane going to Iron Island.

We sat down in our seats, Dad was checking his equipment and Jack was playing a game on his laptop, so I pulled out my ear buds to listen to my music. Tapping through my list of songs, I spent most of the ride listening to my music, chatting with Jack or Dad and reading. The hour passed by quickly and we soon arrived to Iron Island.

"Come on," Dad exclaimed. He led us into the hotel. "I'd like to book two rooms please."

"Sure," the woman replied. As they made the arrangements, I messaged Mom to tell her we made it safely.

"Okay," Dad turned to face me and Jack. "Violet and Jack, you two will stay in the same room okay?"

"Uh, sure." Jack replied. I just nodded.

"Perfect, just spend today in your room to relax. You can find Riley tomorrow, okay?" Dad explained.

"Fine..." I sighed, taking the key from him. I looked at the key. "Room B15."

"I'll be right next door if you need me," Dad remarked.

Jack and I grabbed our bags and headed to the room. After I settled down in the room, I sat there being bored.

"Stuck in this room," I sighed. "What to do?"

"Want to practice your magic skills?" Jack suggested. I nodded eagerly. "We'll try something small."

He grabbed his water bottle and placed it on the table.

"Move the water bottle," he gestured. "Just remember concentration. Someday you'll be able to move bigger things."

"Okay!" I stared at the water bottle. After what seemed like hours, I decided to take a break.

"Why is it so hard?" I moaned. "You make this sound easy..."

"You'll get it," Jack encouraged. He pet my head. "It took me an entire week to master creating frost."

"What?! That's not long at all!" I exclaimed. He shrugged and turned on his computer, returning to his game.

I looked at the water bottle. Picturing it floating, I concentrate all my attention on the water bottle as if we're the most important thing on this planet. It wobbled slightly.

_Must concentrate!_ Ever so sightly, it lifted off the table by a centimeter.

"Good job!"

Startled, the bottle falls back onto the table.

"I almost had it!" I cheered.

"Barely," he smirked. "You need more practice. You're concentration broke after I said something."

"You startled me!" I accused. I sighed. "You're probably right... What time is it?"

"Six o'clock."

"Let's go find my dad and eat dinner then!" I exclaimed happily.

I make a beeline straight to the room right next door and knock on it.

"Come in!"

I opened the door to see Dad busy setting up his camera and lenses. He looked up from all his work.

"Dinner time, right?" he asked

"Yes!" I cheered. I heard Jack laugh in the back round.

"Let's go then," Dad nodded. "You like pizza right, Jack?"

We headed to the nearby pizza parlor, which I personally would declare as the best. They make hand made pizza there and give it to customers fresh from the oven.

"This is so good!" I manage to said in between bites. "Yum!"

"Not bad," Jack agreed.

After dinner, we head back to the hotel. Right before going to sleep, I write my journal entry.

"I can't wait to introduce you to Riley!" I tell Jack. "He's really nice!"

Jack nods, climbing into his bed. I reach over and turn out the lights. Time to sleep! Overwise I'll be too excited for tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Frost

Chapter 10

_Jack_

_December 10th, Tuesday_

The moment I woke up today, Vi was already wake. After a quick breakfast, I found myself following a happy Violet walking around towards a rocky path.

"I can't wait to see Riley," Vi grinned, adjusting the weight of her backpack.

"What's in your backpack? It weights a ton," I remarked.

"It's my Pokemon Care travel pack!" Vi answered. "You'll see what I mean soon."

As we continued walking a moment later, an Aura Sphere went flying over our heads.

Vi climbed over a rock, me right behind her. On the other side there was a tall trainer with a Lucario. By the looks of it, I'm guessing it's Riley and his Lucario.

"Riley!" Vi shouted, waving. Riley smiled walking over to us.

"Vi! Long time no see," Riley exclaimed after their hug. He noticed me, then asked, "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Jack," I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Same with you," he smiled. Lucario patted Vi's head and gave me acknowledged me with a nod. "What brings you guys to Iron Island?"

"My dad's photography job," Vi replied. She noticed something in the distance, eyes lit up. I peered over to see a cave entrance. "Riley, could you take us to the cave? Please?"

Riley shook his head in defeat. "Can't see why not, sure. Watch your step though."

Vi gave a happy squeal before quickly making her way towards the cave. Lucario right on her heels. Riley and I trailed after them.

"I hope this is a good idea," Riley noted. "As you probably know, Vi's pretty clumsy at times, so letting her into a cave might not be the best idea."

"I'm currently living with her and so far she already tripped down the stairs like three times," I agreed. "She is pretty clumsy at times..."

A sudden bark came from Lucario, causing me and Riley to notice a large group of Geodude came flooding out of the cave.

"Look out!" Riley shouted, running towards Vi and Lucario. I followed him, hot on his heels.

Vi almost was knocked over but managed to stay standing. Lucario and Riley pulled her aside. After all the Geodude ran out, the ground shook slightly.

"What's going on?" I exclaimed. Riley shrugs his shoulders, still holding onto Vi.

Suddenly, a Steelix appeared out of the ground. It's dig was probably the cause for the mini earthquake. An annoyed expression was written all across it's face. I watched Vi squirm away from Riley and run towards the Steelix.

"Vi, stop! That's dangerous!" Riley turned to look at me, alarmed. "Steelix is the most powerful Pokemon that lives in this old mine. Even Lucario hasn't managed to win it battle yet!"

"Steelix!" I hear Vi shout. "Can you hear me?"

Steelix angrily used Iron Tail, almost hitting Vi. Luckily, she jumped aside and only fell. Lucario, Riley and I ran out behind her.

"Leave the Steelix alone, Vi!" I urged.

"Something's wrong with Steelix!" Vi replied. She walked over to Steelix again, gently petting it. "It's okay... what's wrong?"

Steelix lowered it's head, meeting Vi at eye level. Vi sent a questioning look over to Riley and Lucario. They returned with a knowing nod. Vi reached into her bag and pulled out a berry. Oran Berry.

Lucario gave Riley a look.

"I see... Thanks, Lucario." Riley turned back to face us. "Apparently there's something in the mine that's bothering the Pokemon. Most likely sound frequencies."

"Let's go find it!" I retorted. Vi gives Steelix another pat before it goes off somewhere.

Vi pulls out a flashlight and we head into the mine. As we go through the first and second floor, Riley tells us about his training with Lucario on becoming Aura Guardians.

"That's really cool," I remarked. "So you stopped over dozens of explosives from destroying the island only a few months ago?"

"Barely," Riley nodded. "Good thing Lucario was there to help."

"You're amazing Riley! You too, Lucario!" Vi complimented. "I can't wait to see what adventures await for me and my friends!"

"Plenty," Riley laughed. He ruffled her hair, only to receive giggles.

We keep walking around the third floor when suddenly there was a glimmer of something within the darkness. Riley walked over to it, it looked like a small satellite. Lucario flinched when he got near it.

"It's letting off high frequency sound waves," Riley explained. "Since Pokemon can only it, it doesn't affect humans but bothers the Pokemon."

He turned to look at Lucario. "Use Aura Sphere on it Lucario."

Lucario gave a quick nod before aiming a powerful blue orb at the small device. It instantly broke. Riley picked up the leftover picked the remains. Lucario relaxed.

"I'll deposit this," Riley said. He looked over back at me and Vi. "We should get you two back to the hotel."

As we head back out of the cave, we saw Pokemon starting to come back into cave.

"We'll visit you again tomorrow okay, Riley?" Vi asked for confirmation.

Riley nodded. "Sure."

I smiled, Iron Island seems pretty cool. Full of lots of different Pokemon too.


	11. Chapter 11

Frost

Chapter 11

_Violet_

_December 11th, Wednesday_

Yesterday was so much fun! I finally got to see the mine, saw Riley and Lucario again and met a Steelix. Thinking back of the Steelix, it remind me about an event that happened when I was eight. It was a bit like this one actually.

-Flashback-

_"Watch your step, Violet! Heather make sure you're back in ten minutes!" Mom shouted._

_Heather nodded, leading me deeper into Pinwheel Forest. We were spending the day in Pinwheel Forest since Mom wanted some inspiration for her next fashion line and Dad was taking photos for a magazine. Heather pointed to a nearby tree. I looked up at it. It was probably ten times my height, twenty even. But who knows? I couldn't see the top._

_"Let's climb this tree," Heather declared. I gave her an unsure nod. Heather was older, she would know if it's okay. She's eleven and soon turning twelve._

_Heather started making her way up tree. I watch for a moment then join her in climbing. By the time I get to the first branch, I decide to take a short break. I looked around, admiring the view. A nearby bush shook, I lean forward trying to see the source. Suddenly the branch snapped, sending me tumbling to the ground._

_Groaning, I sat up and saw an angry Scolipede in front of me._

_"Vi! Where are y-!" I remember hearing Heather call. She most likely saw me and stopped mid sentence._

_Scolipede glared at me and shot Poison Sting towards me. I jumped aside, just in time. Ignoring the frantic shouts from Heather, I walked up to Scolipede. Gently petting it and whispering words of reassurement, I managed to calm Scolipede down. Scolipede winced in pain, causing me to realize it had stepped on a thorn. I gently pull it out and reach into my bag to pull out a potion._

_"Here, I'll help," Heather offered. I handed her the potion. She expertly sprayed the injured spot before wrapping it out and feeding Scolipede a Oran Berry._

_"Scol, Scolipede!" Scolipede rubbed his head against me and Heather. I giggled, it was thanking us. Heather stroked him._

_"We should go back to Mom," Heather remarked. We wave to Scolipede before leaving. By the time we get to Mom, the picnic is set up and ready to be eaten._

_-_Flashback ends-

"Hey, Vi, you listening?" Jack interrupted my thoughts.

"What?" I look up, only to walk into a wall. "Ow..."

"I was going to tell you that you were going to walk into a wall," Jack laughed.

I sweatdropped. I should have seen that coming. Getting lost in thoughts while walking wasn't a good thing.

"Come on," Jack nudged me. "Riley said we'll see him at the Pokemon Center."

We both quicken our pace and walked into the Pokemon Center. Riley smiled, walking over to us. Lucario nowhere to be seen.

"Hi, Riley! Where's Lucario?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Just had a battle with a tough trainer," Riley explained. "Lucario is getting taken care of by Nurse Joy, he'll be back soon."

"Did you win?" Jack asked.

"No," Riley shook his head. "The battle ended as a tie."

Nurse Joy and Chansey walked out with Lucario right behind them.

"Lucario is all healed up and ready to go," Nurse Joy exclaimed. "Thanks for coming and have a nice day!"

"Chansey!" Chansey smiled, before following Nurse Joy.

Lucario walked over to stand next to Riley.

"Let's go walk around," Riley suggested. Jack, Lucario and I nod in agreement.

When we were walking along another rocky path, I pause for a second listening. There seemed to be a quiet whirling noise. Faintly, but there. There weren't any buildings or helicopters around so what was it?

"Do you guys hear anything?" I asked.

Riley and Jack stop their conversation. Stopping to listen, Jack shakes his head while Riley gives a half nod.

"There's something up there," Riley exclaimed. Looking up, he points at a small dot hovering in the sky. "There it is."

"What do we do with it?" I asked.

"I got it," Jack replied confidently. He stared at the general direction of the dot. Clouds gathered above it, snow falling only above it. He waved his hand, a small ice cube fell out of the sky. We all headed towards the object.

"Looks like I'm the only one with special abilities," Riley remarked.

Jack nodded. He picked up the frozen device, tapped it and all the ice shattered. The object turned out to be a small video camera device that could fly. Turning it around in his hands, we noticed a black circle symbol.

"I wonder what this means?" I wonder out loud.

"No idea, we'll find out sooner or later though, right?" Jack commented. I just nod. He puts the device into his bag.

"Come on," Riley exclaimed. "I'll show you where I train with Lucario."

As we head off, I kept thinking back to the camera. Why would there be a random camera flying around Iron Island?


	12. Chapter 12

Frost

Chapter 12

_Jack_

_December 12th, Thursday_

Today was the last full day before we left to go back to Nuvema Town tomorrow at noon. Riley decided to let us explore the mine again before we go and Vi was super excited.

"This place is so cool!" Vi exclaimed. "I going to come here again someday when I'm a trainer."

"When that day comes, want to battle?" Riley asked.

"It's a deal!" Vi cheered, nodding.

After a moment of walking around quietly and looking at the wild Pokemon, Riley broke the silence.

"You can't hide your emotions, I can sense it in your aura, Vi." Riley remarked.

Vi looked at him, surprised. I guess that's one of the advantages of being an Aura Guardian, you can sense certain things.

"It's that obvious?" Vi whispered.

Now that Riley mentions it, I sensed a nervous vibe coming from her earlier this morning.

"In a way," Riley smiled. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like something bad is going to happen." Vi confessed. "It started this morning. I keep getting this feeling of being watched or followed." She shrugged. "I'll be fine though."

We continue making our way around the mine, we meet more of the Pokemon in the area before heading back out for lunch. We decide to eat at a cafe. I munch away at on a brownie and a cookie. Vi happily eats a slice of strawberry cheesecake and Riley drinks from his cup of hot chocolate.

"I love cheesecake!" Vi exclaimed, after slowly eating her cake. "I like the food here."

"You like eating in general," Riley teased.

Vi blushed.

"That's... true..." Vi sighed in defeat. As we walk off, I notice Mr. Light walking with his camera.

"Hey, Vi, there's your dad," I point out.

"Dad!" Vi shouted, waving at her dad. Mr. Light smiled and walked over.

"Hi, Riley," Mr. Light greeted. Riley nodded as his greeting. Mr. Light turns back to us. "So, how are you two liking Iron Island?"

"Calm, peaceful and full of lots of different Pokemon!" Vi smiled.

"Exactly what she said," I agreed.

"That's good," Mr. Light nods. "Don't forget to do everything you need to before leaving. I need to start packing up and sending the photos. I'll see you all tonight, okay?"

"Okay, see you dad!" Vi waved. She stops to think for a moment. A flicker of realization appears on her face. "I need to do some shopping!"

"I didn't see you as the shopping loving type." Riley mentioned.

"I'm not..." Vi moaned. "I need to buy Christmas presents for my friends. I'll see you tomorrow okay, Riley? I'm so sorry for just leaving."

"It's okay," Riley pat her head.

"See you later back at the hotel, Jack!" Vi turned to wave at us before going off somewhere.

I check my phone's calendar, exactly twelve days until Christmas.

"Only twelve more days," I remarked. "What happened to time?"

Riley laughed. "I already have presents for both you and Vi, so I don't need to worry."

Lucario nudged Riley, giving him the time gesture.

"Oh, I forgot." Riley said. "I have a challenge from a trainer right now. Want to watch, Jack?"

"Sure," I nodded. I follow Riley and Lucario to the back of the Pokemon Center. A trainer looked confidentially at Riley.

"Ready for our rematch?" he asked.

"Of course," Riley looked over at Lucario. "Right, Lucario?"

Lucario gives a quick nod.

"I'll be ref," I offered. The two nodded, going into position. "This will be a one on one battle. The battle will be over when one of the Pokemon are unable to battle."

"Let's do this, Luxio!" the trainer sends out his Luxio.

"Lucario," Riley nods, Lucario steps into position.

"Let the battle begin!" I called out.

The two Pokemon battle it out for the next five minutes. By now both Pokemon are panting, energy levels low.

"Luxio, Thunder Fang!"

"Lucario dodge it and use Aura Sphere."

Lucario jumped aside and used Aura Sphere knocking Luxio down.

"Get up, Luxio!" the trainer shouted. Luxio slowly got back up on his feet. Wobbling, Luxio fell back down, fainting.

"Luxio is unable to battle, the match goes to Lucario. Which means the victor is Riley." I call out.

"Good battle, Luxio," the trainer says sadly.

"You did better this time," Riley commented. "Your will to keep trying also shows that you'll become a strong trainer someday."

"Really?" the trainer asked.

Riley nodded. "Just keep trying."

"Thanks, Riley. I'll be back again, when I become stronger than!" the trainer called over his shoulder. "Bye!"

"That was amazing, Riley!" I exclaimed. "You and Lucario are really good partners."

"Thanks," Riley smiled. "Me and Lucario worked really hard to get the place we are now."

Riley checked the time.

"You should probably head back to the hotel now."

I nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow, then, Riley."

I head off back to the hotel, wonder what kind of trainer I'll become someday.


	13. Chapter 13

Frost

Chapter 13

_Violet_

_December 13th, Friday_

"It's Friday the thirteenth!" I exclaimed happily. I grabbed some of my stuff and place it in my suitcase. "I can't believe we're leaving tomorrow!"

"Isn't Friday the thirteenth bad?" Jack asked. He zipped up his bag.

"It the few days of the year I get good luck!" I protest. I scan the room, by the looks of it me and Jack will be ready to leave by noon. I grab the wrapped up packages on the bed. "Come on, let's go meet Riley and Lucario!"

Jack and I headed around town before spotting Riley.

"Riley!" I run over to give him a hug.

"You do this every time you visit," Riley laughed. "Especially on the last day before going back."

I shrugged. "Well, I'll won't see you until I visit again, who knows when that'll be? Anyways we'll be leaving soon."

Riley nodded and launched into a conversation with Jack, I zoned out. Only for a moment though. Last time I zoned out it was... awkward.

"Why not?" Riley agreed. Lucario nodded. "Let's do it."

Riley and Jack headed off somewhere, I followed right behind them, tagging along. They go off to a deserted little clearing. Jack gives a wave of his hand and a snow bank appears. The quickly grabbed a hand full of snow only to turn it into a perfect snowball within seconds. He threw it straight at Lucario, unlike the he threw them at me, Jack used much more force.

I sat down on a rock, watching. Lucario's Bone Rush appeared striking at the snowballs. This kept going as Riley walked next to me.

"Training?" I asked.

" Yep. For a quicker reaction rate and speed," Riley replied. The training continued for a while, thirty minutes possibly? But when I checked the time again, there was half an hour before departure time.

"Jack! It's almost time to go!" I called.

Jack nodded, breathing hard. "Okay,... We... Just... Finished..."

I grabbed my presents and hold it out to Riley and Lucario.

"These are for you!" I hand it to them. "I hope you'll like it. Don't open it until Christmas, okay?"

"Of course," Riley nodded. Lucario smiled and accepts it. "Lucario, can you get the presents for Vi and Jack?"

Lucario nodded, running off. He returned hold to wrapped up presents, giving one to me and Jack.

"Thanks, Riley." Jack smiled.

I give the square package a shake. Nothing.

"No idea what it is," I shrugged. "Thanks so much, Riley!"

"It's nothing," Riley replied. "Lucario helped me pick."

"Thanks, Lucario!" I give them both a hug. "Until we see again!"

"Right," Riley nodded. "Merry Christmas!"

Lucario gives us bark good bye and we head back to the hotel. I carefully place the gift into my bag and returned the key at the front lobby. Dad takes care of everything and then leads us to the sea port. I sat down at my seat, listening to my music and fell asleep for the entire trip back home. Everything seemed so peaceful.

When we were back at the Nuvema Town sea port, Mom greeted us.

"I need to go the bathroom," I said.

"Quickly," Mom points to the general direction of the bathrooms.

I jog towards the way Mom pointed, making a quick stop at the bathroom. Not wanting my parents to wait for me to long, I decided to take a short cut instead of going through the busy crowds. While walking between the space between two buildings, I either was hearing things or...

I turned around. No one. Nervously, I quicken my pace only to hear the foot steps behind me quicken. By an estimate there were two or three people. Pausing, I turned the corner to see a dead end.

"Great," I muttered.

Turning around, there were three people standing in front of me, blocking my exit. Two boys, one girl. They all wore sweaters with sweats or jeans. On their sweaters was one symbol. A black circle. Letting out a quiet gasp, I backed up against the wall.

"What do you want?" I asked, surprisingly my nervousness didn't show.

"That's simple," one of the boys sneered. "You."

The girl smirks at the other two, "I'll do this."

She comes running towards me, poised to hit me. My instant reaction was to duck, but instead I stepped aside last second, barely making it and grab her arm. Poking her pressure point, put her down for the count. Looks like Heather's self defense class was finally going to help me a bit after all.

Realizing their companion was down, both guys came towards me. Ducking and dodging most of their punches and kicks, my bracelet gave off a quick glow. Pink sparks flew into the sky, temporarily distracting the two. Truthfully, I don't know what happened. I noticed a gap between them and tried to make a run for it.

One of them noticed and instantly blocked it, punching my shoulder in the process, throwing me back. I grabbed my shoulder, standing back up. _Concentration._ Shocked, I took a step back. I could hear Jack's voice whispering into my ear almost as if he were actually there.

Focusing, I gritted my teeth together. I was getting tired of avoiding getting hit and my shoulder hurt. Sweat was rolling down my forehead. They had managed to hit me a few times, meaning bruises were going to appear later.

"You can give up now and make our job easier," one panted out. Clearly, I wasn't the only one tired.

"Not a chance!" I hissed.

"Fine, have it your way." the other retorted, from what I could see he had black hair.

They both came running towards me at once. I felt a surge of energy as my pink protective bubble appeared just as the two crash into it. They fall over, groaning. Once it fades, my breath quickened, I felt the out of breath feeling. I leaned against a wall, slowly sliding down into sitting position. Jack was right, using magic felt like it drained my energy.

I closed my eyes, concentrating on breathing. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale.

"Vi! Where are you? Violet!"

I eyes flickered open. Jack. Feeling weak, my eyes started to close. Struggling to stay awake and my eyes open, I didn't hear Jack calling for me anymore. My vision blurred, I saw a shadowed figure standing in front of me. I let out a breath, and passed out. Looks like this Friday the thirteenth was ending badly.


	14. Chapter 14

Frost

Chapter 14

_Jack_

_December 14th, Saturday_

I sat up trying to figure out what to do. Yesterday after we came back from Nuvema Town, Mrs. Light was wondering why Vi had still yet to come back from her trip to the bathroom and went to check. She came back a few minutes claiming Vi wasn't there. Everything after that, I could remember quite clearly.

-Flashback-

_"Vi isn't there?" Mr. Light asked, eyebrows furrowed. "That's odd."_

_"She wouldn't vanish without a trace," Mrs. Light agreed. "I would message her, but she left her cell phone."_

_I looked up, noticing pink sparks flying above a few buildings._

_"I'll go look for her," I offered. "You can head back first, I'll message you if I find her."_

_"Thanks Jack," Mrs. Light replied. "We'll drive around to see if can find her."_

_Quickly heading towards the place I saw the sparks, I heard voices._

_"You can give up now and make our job easier," a voice says. By the sounds of it, they were somewhere further off and the owner of the voice was clearly panting._

_"Not a chance!"_

_Vi! I instantly start looking around to find the location of their voices._

_"Fine, have it your way." Another voice retorted. _

_I hear some crashing sounds then silence._

_"Vi! Where are you? Violet!" I shouted. Wandering around and listening, I hope for a response._

_I spotted a guy mysteriously walking off, he was wearing a sweater with the black circle symbol. I follow him, making sure he doesn't see me. When he turned the corner, I peek to see three people knocked down. A girl and two guys, same sweater as the current guy. They were all alive but from the earlier noises and voices, it must have been from them. Leaning against a wall passed out was Vi. I had the urged to run over to help her, but decided to wait and watch a little longer._

_The guy I was following, brown hair with tufts of green, looked at the others._

_"Was it really that hard to catch a single girl?" _

_I didn't expect Vi to be able to do that either. _

_"She's tougher than she looks." one responded, bluntly. "We should take her and go now."_

_The guy with brown and green hair nods, picking Vi up. I stepped in._

_"You're not taking her anywhere." I stated, walking towards them._

_"Stay out of this," the other guy with jet black hair hissed. "We'll hurt her if needed."_

_"If you're aren't giving her back over, I'll just come along then." I retorted._

_"Fine." the brown and green haired replied. "Come then."_

-Flashback ends-

Right now, I was sitting in a room with Vi next to me. They had taken us to a building outside of Nuvema Town and kept us in this small room. No windows, only one door and a single light. Vi hadn't woken up at all, and I was starting to worry. I had sent a message to Mr. Light claiming that we were okay and would be back late today. He believed me luckily.

I looked over at Vi again. Her hair was tousled and a nervous expression was on her face, even though she was sleeping. She had bruises and a few small cuts, nothing big. I hear a quiet groan come from her.

"Vi. Violet, you okay?" I whispered, nudging her. Her eyes flickered open.

"Where are we?" she mumbled. She sat up properly, wincing and grabbed her shoulder.

"No idea." I replied. I gently touch her shoulder. "What's wrong with your shoulder?"

"It got hit," Vi answered. "I'll be fine."

"What happened?"

Vi rested her head on my shoulder. "How long has it been?"

"Only a few hours, it Saturday morning."

"Okay, so yesterday after I went to the bathroom, I headed to a little street between building to avoid the huge crowds. While walking, I heard people following me. Naturally, I speed up and walked away. But then I walked into a dead end. They claimed they wanted me, then the girl came toward me."

Vi must be talking about the one girl who was there. I overheard her name as Fiona.

"She looked like she was going to hit me, so I hit a pressure point. As for the other two, my protective bubble thing fended them off."

"I see..." I nodded. "An act of self defense."

"I passed out after, what happened?" Vi sat back up, fixing her hair.

"Well, another person appeared and then they took us here." I replied.

The door flew open, Fiona standing there. She gave us a small smile. Vi gave her a suspicious look.

"My boss wants to speak with you two," Fiona stated. "Please, follow me."

Vi sent me an unsure look, and stood. I followed right behind her. Fiona lead us through multiply hallways and stopped at a door. She gestured for us to enter. I step forward, pushing the door open. A lady sat in chair behind a desk.

"Welcome," she smiled. She gestured at the chairs in front of her. "Please, sit."

Vi slowly sat in the chair, looking around her.

"Why are we here?" I asked, taking a seat.

"No need for small talk, I see." the lady noted, reclining in her seat. "My name is Tori, I'm in charge of the protection of Princess Catherine."

"What does this have to do with me?" Vi questioned, rubbing her shoulder. "I only met Catherine once, we're good friends."

"That's the reason why you're here," Tori explained. She didn't seem that happy when Vi called this princess by her first name only. "The princess needs a few extra body guards since she'll be visiting Unova. She especially requested Violet Light."

"Then why did I get attacked?" Vi asked.

"To test your skill and abilities," Tori replied.

"So I get attacked by three people?!" Vi looked frustrated, as Tori just nodded. "Can I speak with Catherine?"

Tori dialled a number and handed the phone over. Vi accepted, turning away. Tori turned back to me.

"From what I heard, Violet here has some magic abilities," Tori exclaimed. I gave her a suspicious look. "I understand, a few others here as well as myself have magic as well. Although her seems more powerful but inexperienced."

"You what?!" Vi shouted. She looked back at me and Tori. "Sorry."

After another minutes of chatter, Vi hangs up and hands back the phone.

"So?" Tori asked.

"I declined, I'm only a clumsy twelve year old girl who can barely make it down the stairs," Vi explained. "I'm sorry, but I invited her and everyone else to my family's Christmas party."

"Okay, thank you." Tori pulled out a card. "Here, use this number to contact is you ever need it. Conner and Matt will show you your way back "

Two boys, the one with jet black hair and the one with green in his hair appeared. They lead us out of the building and into a limo.

"I'm Conner," the black haired one introduced.

"Which means, I'm Matt." Matt smiled, shaking our hands.

"You're the one who attacked me," Vi looked at Conner.

"Sorry about that," Conner apologized. "It's apart of the job. We've been in charge of watching over the princess, like personally body guards."

"I see," Vi perked up. "You know Catherine well?"

"We all grew up together," Matt explained. "So we're pretty close."

Vi winced, rubbing her shoulder. "You guys should come to the party too!"

They continued chatter as if they were old friends. I join the conversation as well. When we arrived back at the Lights' house.

As we enter the house, I noticed the house is empty. Minccino runs up and nuzzled Vi. She bent down to pet him then headed straight upstairs. I grabbed a cookie, then head upstairs. As I passed Vi's room, I noticed her rubbing her shoulder, biting her lower lip. By the looks of it, she prefers keeping her pain to herself. Perhaps I can help open her up.


	15. Chapter 15

Frost

Chapter 15

_Violet_

_December 15th, Sunday_

I sat up, groaning. It was like five in the morning. Why had I woken up? No idea. All I know is it's FIVE in the morning, I can't fall asleep and my shoulder still hurts. My parents were glad I was back but wondering where I went yesterday. I claimed I had an emergency with a friend. It wasn't a lie. But it wasn't the complete truth. I had spent the rest of yesterday organizing my room and unpacking. It allowed me to stay hidden from my family and Jack so they couldn't tell I had any injuries. A few bruises and cuts only.

I got up and head into my bathroom. I quickly take a shower using my violet scented body wash. That always puts me in a happier mood. Once done everything in my bathroom, I head into my closet to pull on a pair of yoga pants and light pink t-shirt.

Grabbing my yoga mat from a drawer under my bed, I set it out and stretch. The only things in those two drawers are a few of my books, yoga mat, and my little collection of Pokemon dolls. The Pokemon doll collection was slowly growing though. I can't help it, they're so cute!

I started off with some of the simple poses: tree pose, downward dog, sitting and stretching. Luckily the pain in my shoulder didn't bother me much. Then I launched into some balancing poses and meditation while playing peaceful music. Deep breaths. Then returned to some more stretching.

In the middle of another balancing pose, there was a knock at the door. Ignoring, I keep my eyes closed attempting to stay in position. My balance was surprising well when I wasn't running down or towards any stairs.

"Vi?"

Surprised, my eyes fly open and I start falling forward, right into Jack's arms. I feel heat rush into my face. Not to mention my heart sped up and was now racing as if it were in a marathon.

"You okay?"

I nodded, realizing Jack was still holding onto me, I take a step back. My face was probably tomato red right now. Glancing at the time, I noticed it was only seven fifty.

"You're up early," Jack smiled.

"Oddly enough," I agreed. I looked down at the ground, avoiding his eyes. I could feel my cheeks start to cool down. Thank goodness.

"Ready for breakfast?" Jack asked. "Your mom made french toast."

"Uh, sure."

I fumbled with rolling back the yoga mat, put it away and then grab my purple sweater. Turning off the music, I'm ready to go. We head downstairs, and into the dining room. From what I heard, Heather went on a sleep over at a friend's house and would be back later today. In the middle of eating the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be?" Mom asked herself and head to the front door. After a moment, "Jack! Some friends want to talk with you!"

Jack finished drinking his cup of milk and head to the front door. I turned to see Cheren and Black busy talking to Jack. I just returned to my toast. According to Jack, they're planning on going somewhere and being back in a few hours. I didn't pay attention to the details because just then, White called me.

"White?"

"Vi! Meet me at my house in five minutes, okay?" I hold my phone away from ear to prevent becoming deaf. Dad sends me an entertained but confused look. I shrug in response.

"Why?"

"I just thought, Bianca, you and I should have an all girls day since the guys are going to be busy." White explained. "So are you in?"

"I'm in," I nodded. "See you in five!"

Five minutes later, I found myself sitting in White's room with Bianca watching the Nutcracker. White attempts to paint our nails, I let her do the basic french manicure. Bianca refuses and decides to paint a painting instead. As White paints my nails I watch the movie. WHite, Bianca and I do this every year with a different movie.

We spend the rest of the day enjoying the movie and talk about the upcoming party. My family along with Cheren's, Bianca's, White's and Black's all work together to host one giant party every Christmas. It's always a blast.

"I can't wait until this year's party! I invited Catherine and some of her friends," I exclaimed.

"Really?!" White asked. "We get to meet royalty? That means we should dress up!"

"Let's plan that later," Bianca instantly replied. "It's dinner time, we should all head back now. My dad's probably worried sick."

I nodded. "See you all tomorrow!"


	16. Chapter 16

Frost

Chapter 16

_Jack_

_December 16th, Monday_

I busied myself around noon by wrapping up Christmas presents. Yesterday, Black, Cheren and I had went Christmas shopping. I don't understand how some girls are able to spend hours and hours at a mall. They must either love shopping or taking their time with shopping. Seriously. Luckily for me, I had the basic plan on what to get for everyone which made my shopping trip short and simple.

Anyways, while wrapping up one of the last Christmas presents, I realized I ran out of tape. Standing up, I headed out to the hallway and knocked on Vi's door.

"Come in!"

"Hey, Vi, do you have any tape I could u-?" I asked while waking in. I didn't get to finish my question since shock took over and basically that's how it ended.

Most the time when I see Vi dirty, it unintentionally. She's usually attempting to stay neat and clean. So seeing her messy was a bit of a shock. Right now, it looked like a Pidove used Whirlwind and created a mess. More likely a Smeargle though. Vi was painting and there was paint everywhere. The canvas of course, the cloth covering the floor, and Vi.

"Tape?" Vi gestured at her desk. "It should be in the top drawer somewhere."

"Thanks," I grabbed the tape and walked over to the painting. Close enough to see it but now get hit by any fly paint. "What are you painting?"

Vi stepped aside, presenting her painting. It was a lush forest scene with three Pokemon in it: Sewaddle, Swadloon and Leavanny. Even though the painting is most green, Vi had a streak of blue paint smeared on her cheek.

"It's for Leavanny, since she's originally from Pinwheel Forest." Vi explained.

"It looks amazing," I complimented.

She blushed. "Thanks. Despite my ability to paint, I create a huge mess."

"I see, that's probably why you have purple paint in your hair." I remarked.

"I do?!" Vi asked, shocked.

"No, I'm just kidding!" I laughed. Heading for the door, I turned back. "You're going to at this rate."

Vi sighed but nodded, and started to add some more detail to her painting. I headed back to my room, to continued wrapping my presents.

An hour of being distracted and wrapping up the last few presents later, I head back to Vi's room to return the tape. When I knocked, there was no response. I slowly opened the door, and notice no one inside. I put the tape back in the desk. Just as I turned to leave, I heard a loud thump from inside Vi's bathroom.

"Ow..."

"You okay, Vi?" I called.

"I'm okay! Just slipped on a puddle!"

The bathroom door opened, Vi walked out wearing different clothes that were paint free.

"See, perfectly fine!" Vi smiled.

"Okay..." I turned to leave her room. Just as I walked out, I saw Minccino coming running towards me carrying an ice pack. I bent down, stopping Minccino.

"What's the ice pack for?" I asked.

"Cino, Min, Minccino," Minccino pointed at Vi's room, then at his shoulder.

"Oh, okay. Thanks," I stand back up and walk into my room.

Looks like Vi's shoulder still bothering her. It's probably getting better by now. Another hour or so later, I head down for dinner.

"It's snowing really hard outside," Heather remarked.

"Really?" Mrs. Light asked. "It was quite warm outside a few minutes ago. Warm for winter at least."

"What a sudden change," Mr. Light agreed.

Vi sends me a curious look. I give her a half shrug and continue eating my dinner.

While watching a Pokemon battle on TV after dinner, Vi bounced into the seat next to me.

"You can work with the snowy weather right?" she whispered.

"Yeah, of course." I replied, distracted by the TV.

"Pay attention," Vi hits me with a couch cushion. "According to the weather reports, this weather is abnormal. It doesn't seem normal."

"It doesn't?" I looked over at Vi's phone displaying the current Nuvema Town news. I muttered, "This is odd, the weather never does this. Especially snow."

I looked out the window, snow blizzard. Not the normal little kind. The really bad kind.

"It never gets this bad in Nuvema Town," Vi exclaimed.

"Now that you mention it, it never gets this bad in Snowpoint either." I agreed. "I'll try to figure things out tomorrow, though."

"Okay," Vi nodded. "I'll help in any way I can! Just ask, okay?"

"Right," I turned off the TV and head for the stairs. "Good night."

Heading straight into my room, I closed the door. Flipping threw one of my books, I grinned the moment I found the right page.

Perfect. Now all I need to do is give my parents a call tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

Frost

Chapter 17

_Violet_

_December 17th, Tuesday_

Right after breakfast, Jack tells me to meet him in his room. I knock on his room door, wait for an answer and then enter. Jack was sitting on his bed, tapping away on his laptop. He motions me over.

"So, what do you want me to do?" I asked, smiling. Sitting down next tp him, I see multiple screens on the laptop, all loading something.

"Hold a sec, I'm connecting with my parents on video chat," Jack replied.

I nodded, pulling my cardigan to cover my hands. I noticed a book on Jack's bedside table. Curiously, I open the book to the bookmarked page. The Ice Orb. I scanned over some of the information. According to the book, the Ice Orb is a powerful stone that can create powerful blizzards. It can only obtained by certain people, too.

"Hi Jack!"

I turned back to Jack and his computer to see the video chat opened and running. The lady on the screen must his mom. By looks, it was hard to tell the two were related. Jack's hair was silvery blue, while his mom's was dark brown. His eyes were blue, while hers were hazel. See what I mean? But I could still sense the family love even through the computer screen.

"Morning, mom." Jack replied.

"So, who's the girl over there with you?" his mom asked with a teasing tone. She kind of reminded me of White when she was really excited.

"Mom, this is Violet," Jack introduced.

"Nice to see you again, Violet! I've heard so much about you!" Mrs. Frost exclaimed. "I can't believe you grown so much!"

"Call me Vi, Mrs. Frost," I smiled. She knows about me? I mentally hit myself. Of course, Jack and his family lived in Nuvema Town before they moved. Mrs. Frost would know, after all she watched most of us all grow up.

"Anyways, mom, there's a really bad blizzard going on outside right now." Jack explained. "I didn't do anything, by the way."

"Really?" Mrs. Frost started to type away on her own computer. "Your right. It's terrible. This might mean something..."

"The Ice Orb," Jack stated.

"Are you serious?!" Mrs. Frost exclaimed, a mixture of shock and excitement could be heard within her voice. "That must mean its time!"

I sat there patiently, listening. How did the Ice Orb involve Jack?

"If it the Ice Orb, that means your powers could improve if you find it!" Mrs. Frost squealed.

"Looks like that's what I'm doing for the rest of the week," Jack exclaimed. "It disappears in three days, right?"

"Right," Mrs. Frost replied.

"I should get going then," Jack noted. "Bye, mom."

"Bye!"

"So are we going to find it together?" I asked, tilting my head.

"You want to come with me?" Jack asked right back.

"I told you already. If I can help, I want to help," I retorted. "So can I?"

"Are you sure you want to go out in this weather?" Jack asked.

"Yes!"

"Fine, meet me in the living room in five minutes."

I nodded and run into my room. Looking through my closet, I pull out my warmest coat. Designed by my mom during the time she was stuck in Snowpoint City for a few days. Adding on a few layers of clothing, toque, mitts, scarf, and boots. Heading out of my room, I run into Minccino.

"Sorry Minccino," I apologized. Minccino shakes his head and smiled. "Where are Mom and Dad?"

"Cino," Minccino gestured as it were working. I pat Minccino, then head down stairs.

In the living room, Jack stands there look over his book. He explained to me the Ice Orb is clear blue orb that can be found in snow, it gives off a bright blue glow only visible to people with magic. I finally get why Jack said it would take him the rest of the week, plus it would disappear within three days. Yikes.

"It's so cold out here!" I shouted over the blizzard. Jack nodded, he's only wearing a winter coat. I guess he doesn't get cold.

He grabbed my hand, causing me to blush.

"Don't want to lose you in the blizzard!" Jack explained.

We walk around neighbourhood, looking around. So far, nothing. We headed back towards home. Jack uses a trick to get all the snow off of us. This way, no one suspected we ever went outside in the blizzard. Feeling like a human popsicle, I headed into my room and decided to practice on the move objects with my magic. I'm finally starting to be able to lift up an object. No very well but much better than before.


	18. Chapter 18

Frost

Chapter 18

_Jack_

_December 18th, Wednesday_

I walked into the living room and stretched. Sitting on one of the couches was Vi wrapped up with a light pink blanket. She looked out the window mesmerised by the ongoing snow storm, then sneezed.

"You okay?"

She turned to look at me and nodded. "Just a little cold. I'm fine though."

"Okay," I grabbed my coat. "I'm heading out for a while."

"I'll come with you!" Vi jumped up.

"No, you're staying," I stated. "I know you want to help but maybe you should stay inside. Don't want you sick after all."

Vi started to protest but I stopped her.

"Just stay, okay?"

Vi sighed, giving up. "Okay."

I headed out. Deciding to look around some of the other parts of the community, I wandered around the desolated streets. While wandering around, I thought back one of my childhood memories.

-Flashback-

_"Wow! There's so much snow!" Bianca exclaimed, spinning around._

_"Let's make a snow Pokemon!" Black said eager. Everyone nodded running towards the park. Vi sneezed and tailed behind everyone else._

_"You okay?" I asked. _

_Vi nodded. "Just a little cold. I'm fine though."_

_"Let's go make some snow Pokemon then!" I cheered._

_A few hours of building snow Pokemon, I helped with Vi's. I looked over at everyone else's. Black and Cheren created a Patrat, while Bianca and White made a Cottonee. Vi busily added the finishing touches. We made a snow Oshawott._

_"How cute!" White exclaimed._

_"That took a long time," Cheren exclaimed._

_Vi sneezed for like the tenth time._

_"We should probably head back home," Black noted, looking over at Vi._

_Vi nodded. We all started heading back home._

_-_Flashback ends-

I sigh in defeat after an hour's worth of looking for the Ice Orb. No luck. I headed back home. Even though I was only wearing my winter jacket unzipped, I barely felt any cold at all. When I put my coat away, I saw Vi sitting at the kitchen poking one of the salt or sugar shakers.

"Hey Jack..." Vi gave me a half hearted waved, obviously bored. She perked up. "Want to play a game with me?"

"Twenty questions," I instantly replied. "I'm too tired from walking around this morning."

"Okay!" Vi agreed. "You first."

"Sure," I thought of a simple question. "Why is your name Violet?"

"Um, back before I was born, my mom was growing some violets that she had received from a friend. Around the month I was born, it seemed like it was dying. The odd thing was it was perfectly fine the day before," Vi explained. "On the day I was born it some how turned back into its original beauty, so my parents decided to change my name to Violet. Another reason was didn't cry after the first few minutes of being born. Mom mentioned I was like her violets, silently creating beauty in the world."

"Change?" I raised an eyebrow, catching on to this one word.

"They were planning on the name Hope or Destiny, something that would make people feel better when around me." Vi shrugged. "I guess I was lucky. I can't live up to name like that."

"I see..." I nodded.

"What about you? Any reason for your name?" Vi asked.

"I'm Jack Frost, what more of an explanation do we need?" I joked. "My parents suspected something when I was born, so they named me Jack Frost. I was born on the day of a blizzard after all."

"I remember, my parents told me the year before I was born there was a snow storm when you were born." Vi replied, looking thoughtful.

"Anyways, what's your most embarrassing moment?" I smirked.

Vi paled. "N-n-no w-w-way..."

"Come on, Vi, I won't laugh," I prodded.

"Fine." Vi sighed. "One time everyone ganged up and decided to play a joke on me, more like a prank. It was late at night and we were all just hanging out, I was reading a mystery book, when suddenly the lights went out and then White disappeared. After some other events, the others started to disappear. Soon I was all alone and started to freak out. I panicked, full out panic which rarely ever happens, and then everyone came out laughing claiming it was a prank."

"Really?" I laughed.

"You do not want to see me extremely panicked. Plus my friends were mysteriously disappearing! Of course I would panic." Vi covered her face. She stood up. "I need to do something, continue our game some other time?"

"Sure," I headed up the stairs to look over the Ice Orb's information again. Perhaps I'll find something that'll help.


	19. Chapter 19

Frost

Chapter 19

_Violet_

_December 19th, Thursday_

I rubbed my shoulder again. It didn't show much, but it still hurt. I was sitting on my bed, staring at my calendar. Only five more days until Christmas. By now all my Christmas gifts were wrapped up and under the tree. Over the past while, I've been practicing my magic and finally been able to lift objects and bring them to me. Only small things though.

I peeked out my window, snow still flying down. I glanced at the time, around three. Grabbing my winter wear, I headed outside. Jack spent the entire morning searching around town but no luck. The only place left should be... the park! Quickening my pace, I walked right into someone only to fall.

"Vi?"

I stood up dusting myself off. Jack looked at me with concern.

"What are you doing outside?"

"I think I know where the Ice Orb is!" I exclaimed. Jack raised an eyebrow. "The park!"

Jack slowly nodded his head, "I think you might be right. I haven't looked there yet."

We headed towards the park, me occasionally stumbling over snow. When we got to the park, all I saw a vast white landscape, just like a black canvas. Scanning the area, me and Jack weren't able to find anything yet. I shivered, at that moment, something caught my eye. The slightly blue glow.

"Jack!" I shouted. "I found it!"

Jack almost instantly appeared next to me. "Really? Where?"

I pointed to faint blue glow.

"Perfect, I'll go get it. You wait here, okay?" Jack quickly rushed off towards it.

I watched him walk up to the glowing orb and gently touch it. The Ice Orb floated up, the snow spinning around it at high speeds. Then everything just froze. Nothing happened. It slowly floated down to Jack. Once he made contact, it faded but it looked like it shocked him, because he fell over.

'Jack!" I rushed over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Just... fine..." Jack breathed out, standing back up. He gave a wave of his hand, causing some icicles to appear and crash into the powdery snow. "Wow, much better than I expected."

"Cool," I agreed. "Should we head back home now? The blizzard is stopping."

Jack nodded. The moment he had touched the Ice Orb, the raging blizzard started to calm down and stop snowing completely. Magic. We walked back home and made it back inside without anyone noticing we were gone. Heather was spending the day in her room with Growlithe chatting with her friends. Mom and Dad were busy finishing up last minutes jobs, which left me with nothing to do.

"Cino?" Minccino peeked his head into my room. I scooped him up.

"Hi, Minccino," I gently stroked him. "Mind if I brush you?"

Minccino shook his head. I grabbed a brush, gently brushing his fur. Sometime later, just as I finished, my cell phone vibrated. I looked at the message sent by White: _Call me, asap!_

I shrugged, setting down Minccino. I tapped on my phone to video chat and soon was waiting for White to pick up.

"Vi!" White wailed. "Help me!"

"What wrong?" By the looks of it, White didn't seem very happy.

"Black! He's been avoiding me," White sniffled. "I tried messaging and phoning, but no response!"

"Did something bad happen?" I laid down on my bed, hugging on to a pillow. I set the phone at a position on my bed so I still talk to White.

"No..." White shook her head.

"I can go talk to him tomorrow, if you want," I offered.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" White squealed.

I sweatdropped. It's almost like she was waiting for me to offer that. I shook it off.

"No problem, I'm always willing to help!" I replied, giving her a bright smile.

"White!"

White turned away from the screen for a moment before turning back.

"My mom wants me to help her with dinner, talk to you later!" White exclaimed. "Bye!"

"Bye!" I turned off the call.

Boy problems. Complicated but sweet at the same time. So I needed to talk to Black tomorrow and figure things out. Unlike White, I didn't have her kind of boy problems. I had a small crush on someone, and it was slowly growing. Jack. Although I won't admit it, I'm starting to like Jack. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. Even though I wouldn't be able to date until I was fourteen, perhaps I'll just quietly keep this to myself for now.

There was a knock at the door, it opened and Jack poked his head in.

"Dinner is almost ready," Jack stated. He looked at me, confused. "Are you okay? You look a little pink."

"Uh, okay. I'm fine," I felt my face turned another shade of red, my heart racing. "Nothing wrong at all."

"If you say so," Jack nodded, leaving.

I sighed, putting my hands up to my cheeks, cooling it down. Definitely some day, not soon, but I'll tell him how I feel.


	20. Chapter 20

Frost

Chapter 20

_Jack_

_December 20th, Friday_

"The blizzard finally stopped," Mr. Light noted as he took a sip of his coffee. "Just as unexpected as it first arrived."

"There's only a four more days until Christmas," Heather glanced at the calendar. "Which means there's only three days until the party."

"Which is why we need to get started on everything today," Mrs. Light remarked.

I finished up my cereal, and was watching the busy day slowly unfold. Vi got up and headed towards the front door.

"Going out for a while, be back soon!" she called out before heading out. I put my bowl into the sink before going up to my room.

My room had one window facing a big tree in the back yard. The window was big enough for me to climb in and out of. So if I ever needed to, easy exit or entrance. At this thought, I decided to give it a try. Opening the window, I sat on the window ledge for a moment then jumped, landing on a sturdy branch, it was only short distance away. Perfect. I took my time going down. Once my feet hit the ground, I smiled. Success.

"Jack?"

I turned around to see Vi looking at me curiously.

"Weren't you just inside?" Vi asked.

I nodded. "Just testing out if I could get in and out by climbing the tree."

"Okay," Vi smiled. She opened the back door, and headed in. I followed right behind her.

"So where did you go?" I asked, sitting on a stool in the kitchen.

"Just to visit Black," Vi replied, taking off her boots and coat. She headed to the coat closet and back. "Apparently he's been avoiding White for the past day or two, so I went over to figure out why."

"Did you find out?"

"Yup!" Vi looked out the window. "Apparently he's been really busy since he has some things to do. But I have an idea to make them both happy on the party."

"Really? Care to tell me?" I asked. Vi whispered her plan to me.

"Want to help me with it?" Vi asked, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Of course," I agreed.

Suddenly the lights went out. I blinked in surprise. The electricity must be down. The room was dark but still enough light to see. I stood up heading towards the window to open the curtains a bit more.

"Ek!" I turned to see Vi tripping over a box on the ground. Quickly catching her, I gave her an amused look.

"I don't think walking in the dark is going to help any of us," I said. Vi stood back up.

"Thanks," Vi replied. "I was just going to find Minccino, because he can use Thunderbolt."

"Cino?" Minccino peeked his head from behind the door leading to the basement.

"Minccino! Were you able to fix the power?" Vi asked. Minccino shook his head. "Okay, thanks for trying."

We both headed out to the living room. Vi sat by the window, glancing out every few seconds.

"Want to continue our game of Twenty Questions?" I asked.

"Huh?" Vi turned to face me, her face tinted pink. "Oh, sure. It'd my turn right?"

I nodded.

"Um, what's your favourite Pokemon type?" Vi asked.

"Ice, obviously," I answered. Vi nodded half heartedly, probably lost in thought. "What are you thinking about?"

"What?" Vi's faced went red. "Nothing..."

"Didn't look like nothing," I responded. "Come on, tell."

"Just a friend," Vi turned her attention back to the window. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Just a friend."

Thinking that we should just end the game here for now, I sat back thinking. Vi has been turning pink a lot recently. According to most TV dramas, girls only turned pink when they get embarrassed or saw someone they like. So either Vi gets embarrassed easily or she liked someone.

"Hey Vi?" I nudged her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like someone?" I asked.

"Maybe," Vi turned another shade of pink. "I'll tell you some other time."

"Alright," I stood up heading to the kitchen to grab a snack.

"Jack?" I turned back around. Vi bit her lip before saying, "I'll tell you on Christmas."


	21. Chapter 21

Frost

Chapter 21

_Violet_

_December 21st, Saturday_

So embarrassed! Jack starting to suspect something yesterday. Why did I tell I would tell him on Christmas? Ugh! So many thoughts, brain can't process. I flopped over onto my couch. It was only seven o'clock in the morning, no wonder why I can't think. It's too early. What said is said. I can't break a promise after all. It wasn't a promise but still. I let out a sigh. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!

_Calm down Violet!_ I mentally scowled at myself. _Christmas is in three days! Which means, three days until the party._

The party! Every year I volunteered to bake some food for the party. I headed downstairs, to see no one there. Everyone must be still sleeping, which means my chance to do some cooking! Pulling my hair back and washing my hands, I started the coffee machine, set out the Pokemon food and started working on pancakes, eggs and toast. Multi-tasking, requires my attention on all three objects at once which allowed me to distract myself.

By seven thirty, I had everything set up. Pulling my hair band, I ate my breakfast. After eating, I headed upstairs to turn on my laptop to search up some Christmas recipes. Cookies, cake, cupcakes, pudding and some assorted drinks. I printed out the recipes and headed to Dad's photography room up in the attic. The attic is basically Dad's photography studio, he spends most of his time upstairs working on his photography jobs. Whenever I go up there, it's almost like going into a gallery minus the computers and high tech printers. Dad loved photography ever since he learned how to take photos. I grabbed the printed recipes and headed down to my room.

I sat at my desk and started to plan out my timetable for tomorrow. While planning out my time schedule, Mom walked in wondering if I wanted to bake again this year. She knew the answer when she saw the recipes scattered across my desk. Another five minutes, I finished planning.

"Finally," I laid down on my couch and closed my eyes. Silence, peace and-

"Hey, Vivi!"

My eyes flew open and with my sudden reaction, I went flying off the couch.

"Nice to see you, too," Heather laughed.

"No need for the surprise entrance," I grumbled, rubbing my head.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," Heather giggled. "Anyways, do you have any glue?"

"Yeah," I walked over to my desk. "Liquid or stick?"

"Liquid," Heather replied. I tossed it over to her. "Thanks!"

Once Heather left, I picked up my snow globe. Inside wasn't a picture or animal but a flower. A violet covered with frost. My bracelet gave a faint glow and I had another memory.

-Flashback-

_"Happy fifth birthday, Vi!" Jack handed me a present. "Open it!"_

_"Thanks, Jack!" I slowly opened my present. A snow globe with a violet inside. The violet had tinges of sparkly crystal blue._

_"It's a violet like you," Jack explained. "It's slightly blue to represent it's frozen, since we love winter."_

_"I love it!" I gave Jack a hug. "Thanks so much! I'll keep this forever!"_

_-_Flashback ends-

I let out a sigh. That was a short flashback, but so cute! I started daydreaming about something.

"Hey, Vi. Vi?"

I practically jumped out of my seat and ended up on the ground. I stood back up.

"Is everyone out to get me today?" I asked in a joking tone.

"Sorry," Jack replied. "I was just going to say your parents thought you might like to help with decorating for the party."

"Oh, okay," I nodded.

Jack picked up the snow globe with recognition. "I remember this, I gave it to you right?"

"For my fifth birthday," I smiled. "I've kept it since you gave it to me. It's special."

Jack set it back down on my desk. "I'm glad you like it."

After Jack walked out, I gently shook the snow globe. Mesmerized, I let my thoughts drift. What did I want for Christmas? I didn't want anything in general, after all I had what I wanted. Family, friends, and I was happy. What more could I ask for? I wasn't spoiled, despite what some people think, I didn't always get things my way. My parents worked hard to get to the place they were now. I admired that.

Since Jack arrived, I felt a little more confident. Still as clumsy as always, but even a little more talkative. I wonder if I'm finally crawling out of usual quiet shell? Ugh, there's still the confession I need to make in another three days. What to do...?

I sighed and headed downstairs, I grabbed my coat.

"Come on, Vi," Mom waved me towards the front door. I followed her. "Time to do some party decorating!"


	22. Chapter 22

Frost

Chapter 22

_Jack_

_December 22nd, Sunday_

Only two more days until Christmas from today. When I headed downstairs, I ate my breakfast and went to put my plate in the sink. The kitchen had ingredients scattered everywhere. Vi stood in the middle of it all looking at a recipe. She had her hair pulled into a braid and a pink apron on.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Morning, Jack," Vi smiled and gave me a small waved.

"What's with the mess?" I asked, gesturing at the ingredients everywhere.

"This is a mess!" Vi replied. "It's organised chaos!"

"Of course," I laughed. "So what are you making?"

"Cookies, pudding, cakes, and cupcakes," Vi replied, flipping through her recipes. "I'll be baking all day at this rate."

"Want me to help?" I offered. "I can help if you want me to."

"Sure," Vi pointed to a drawer. "Aprons are there. Don't forget to wash your hands!"

I grabbed a plain white apron and washed my hands. Vi showed me the recipe and we started to measure out the ingredients for the first recipe: Butter Cookies. 2 and 1/2 cups all-purpose flour, a teaspoon of baking powder, a cup of softened butter, a cup of sugar, a tablespoon of vanilla extract and one large egg.

"Step one, whisk together flour and baking powder," Vi read out. Vi grabbed a large bowl, put in the flour and baking powder and then started to whisk.

I looked at the next step, "Using an electric mixer beat together the butter and sugar at medium speed until light and fluffy."

Putting the butter and sugar into a large bowl, I put the electric mixer at medium high. Some of the butter-sugar combination went flying out and spattered on Vi.

"Hey!" Vi looked at me from mixing. "What was that for?"

"Sorry," I grinned. I put the speed exactly at medium. "I didn't mean to."

Vi just giggled and wiped it off. "Next step, beat in egg and vanilla to mixer. Then reduce speed and add flour mixture until everything is combined."

I poured in the vanilla and Vi cracked the egg.

"Thanks so much, Jack!" Vi said as she slowly added the flour mixture. "It usually takes ten minutes for me to get all this done up to this step."

"No problem," I smirked. "You have some flour on your face."

"I do?" Vi asked. "Where?"

I reached up and gently wiped it off her cheek. "There. It's gone now."

"Thanks," Vi mumbled, turning her face away.

I looked at the next step. Chill dough for four hours until firm after forming dough into rolls. Vi started to pulled out the plastic wrap, but I stopped.

"We won't need that," I shook my head. "I can speed up the process."

"Really? That would speed up my entire baking process by a few hours!" Vi's eyes sparkled. That rarely happened, when it did it showed she was truly happy. "Jack?"

"Yeah?" I snapped back into reality. Looks like it's possible to get lost in someone's eyes after all.

"Just checking your still here," Vi smiled. After I chilled the dough, we cut up the from it's roll into slices and baked for ten to twelve minutes. We left them to cool and started another batch of cookies.

We spent the rest of the day baking for the party. Basically we made enough food for the entire town.

"You do this every year all by yourself?" I asked.

"Ever since I could cook," Vi replied. "Usually my mom or Heather will pop in and help. New record this year, though. Twelve hours. The longest its taken me is two days."

"What's this party for anyways?" I recline back into the couch.

"Christmas," Vi replied. "Although, my mom claims the night of the party is always magically. Christmas is meant for celebrating with friends and families, and what better than to throw a party to get everyone in the holiday mood? It's become a tradition over the years."

"I see..." I nodded. "Are we still doing our plan tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Vi bounced excitedly. "I can't wait to make it happen!"

I smiled at her enthusiasm.

Vi stood up, and stretched. "Time to finish cleaning the kitchen."

I stood up, but Vi shook her head.

"Minccino and I got this," Vi picked up Minccino, who nodded. They headed back into the kitchen.

I looked around the living room. There was the Christmas tree set up with presents under it. On the table beside the couch was some sort of contraption with little Pokemon figurines with Santa hats and some held tiny bells. I reached over a pressed a button. The little Pokemon started to move around as the tune "I Wish You a Merry Christmas" started playing. It was almost like the tiny Pokemon were playing the song. In the very center of it all was a Delibird holding a present.

I listened to the song, thinking back of my previous Christmas with my family. This Christmas was going to be exciting.


	23. Chapter 23

Frost

Chapter 23

_Violet_

_December 23rd, Monday_

"Only two more day until Christmas," I smiled, looking at my calendar. "Two more day until..."

Tomorrow was the party. I couldn't wait! Parties involving all our family always meant fun and excitement. Especially with my plan involving White and Black. Anyways, the party decorations, food and everything else should be done and ready for tomorrow. Catherine and her friends were coming too! I excitedly fiddled with my bracelet as I sat back down on my bed. I was expecting Bianca and White to come in the next five minutes. Sitting and waiting.

Another minute later, Bianca and White finally appeared.

"Finally!" I jumped up. "You guys are here!"

"You still didn't tell me what Black said," White exclaimed.

"He's just busy with stuff," I waved it off. "You'll see him tomorrow."

"Oh, okay," White looked relieved. "I thought he was avoiding me on purpose."

"So what are we going to wear to the party?" Bianca asked.

"Well, since it's Christmas," White smiled. "I'm going to let choose. This way, you guys can wear what makes you feel most comfortable."

I smiled. I probably should have expected this. Luckily, White lets us wear what we like on Christmas every year.

"So what are we going to do before Christmas eve?" White asked, sitting on my coach. We all sat there thinking for a moment. I suddenly thought of something.

"Idea!" I exclaimed. "I have Wii for a reason, right? Let's play one of my games!"

White and Bianca nodded, I quickly jumped up from my spot and started to set up game.

"Pokemon Battle or Pokemon Ranger?" I asked, holding up both games.

"Pokemon Battle," Bianca and White said at the same time.

"Time to beat the boys' high scores," I laughed and put in the game.

"Multi-player!" I handed over the other Wii remotes to White and Bianca, then clicked the multiplayer button.

"Player one. Enter your name or pick it from the list," Bianca read.

"Violet," I scrolled through the list and clicked my name.

"I'm player two," White smiled, typing in her name.

"Done!" Bianca exclaimed, once she finished typing her name.

"Pick a starter," the voice from the game said. All the starters from Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova were displayed.

"Oshawott!" I cheered, picking it.

"I'm choosing... Tepig!" Bianca selected.

"Since you guys are choosing Unova starters, I'm choosing Snivy," White clicked Snivy.

I watched entertained by the Pokemon on screen trying to figure out the problem that was happening. Apparently some sort of evil. I was more distracted by all the Pokemon and how cute they were. Our characters were working as a team and need to defeat the evil. Although we all got very distracted at the battle arena and beating the guy's high score. Wait until they played again to see we beat their high scores.

"What time is it?" Bianca asked as we saved our progress.

"Five o'clock," I looked at the clock.

"We should go home now," White stretched. "See you tomorrow night at the party, Vi!"

"Bye!" I waved. After the two left, I saved the game, quit and then turned off the Wii.

"I have done that much gaming for so long," I said to myself. Stretching, I headed downstairs.

I helped Mom with dinner, after dinner then decided to join Heather in watching a Pokemon holiday movie. After the movie, I read a happy Christmas story. Today wasn't very eventful but tomorrow would be for sure. I was right about to turn off the light above my bed and go to bed early, but there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called, I turned to fix my pillow.

"Hey, Vi," Jack greeted.

"Hey," I swung my feet and turned to face him. "What's up?"

"Well," Jack rubbed the back of his head with one hand. "Remember how you told me you were planning to tell me something on Christmas?"

"Yeah... " I nodded, feeling another blush coming.

"I have something to tell you too," Jack quickly said.

"Okay," I smiled. "Good night, Jack."

"Good night," Jack turned to leave. After he closed my room door, I heard him release a breath he must have been holding.

I wonder what he was going to tell me? I fixed my pyjamas and turned out the lights. I'll find out soon enough.


	24. Chapter 24

Frost

Chapter 24

_Jack_

_December 24th, Tuesday_

"It's Christmas Eve today," I said to no one in particular.

It was early in the morning, exactly seven maybe? I was just sitting in my bed, thinking. Last night I told Vi I would tell her something tomorrow. Was it too soon? Maybe. But was I positive about it? Very. I shook my head, less thinking more actions. I should go out for a jog. I quickly took a shower and did my morning routine. I grabbed my sneakers and headed out for a jog around the neighbourhood.

The moment I was on the shoveled sidewalk, I noticed someone familiar ahead jogging as well. I broke into a sprint and caught up to them.

"Morning, Heather," I waved, matching my pace with her's.

"Oh, hey Jack," Heather smiled. "What are you doing this early in the morning?"

"I needed to clear my head," I explained, as we turned a corner. "What about you?"

"Well, I could say practicing for the International Police or getting fresh air." Heather responded. "It's both. Clearing your head? Have a lot to think about?"

"I guess you could say that," I nodded.

"You're not the only one then," Heather noted. "From what I know, I'm a short distance runner. Quick at short distances. Vi's a long distance runner. She has the energy to keep going at a slower pace. Just a while ago before you joined me, Vi had her backpack and was jogging too. I asked her why she was running and she answered the same answer as you."

"She did?" I asked as we turned at another street corner.

"Yup," Heather continued. "Apparently she's going to meet Princess Catherine at her hotel in the main part of town. I wouldn't be able to get there with frequent stops. Vi could go there without stopping. We all have different abilities, we just need to know how far it can go."

"Inspiring," I smiled.

"Thanks," Heather stopped in front of the house. "I'm heading in for breakfast, you coming?"

"Right behind you," I agreed, following her in.

Around lunch, Vi came back with Princess Catherine and the two spent most of the morning and afternoon probably catching up on things. About a few minutes before the party was going to start, around six thirty, Princess Catherine came down and sat down in the living room with me.

"You're Jack, correct?" she asked. I nodded. "Pleasure to meet you, Jack. As formally known, I'm Princess Catherine, but you can call me just by Catherine."

"How's it like being royalty?" I asked.

"Busy," Catherine answered. "I'm glad I am able to come out and attend the Christmas party though."

"That's cool," I agreed.

"Ready to go!" Vi exclaimed, coming down the stairs. "Let's get going!"

Once we arrived at the party, I noticed everyone else was arriving as well.

"It looks amazing," Catherine breathed.

I couldn't help but agree. Within the few days of hard work, everyone had pitched in and decorated the place to look simply amazing. Definitely even able to the holiday Scrooge into a holiday mood. Christmas lights, wreaths, the Christmas tree, everything seemed perfect. Christmas music was playing in the back round, and some of the parents and guests started to dance.

"Let's go make some magic happen!" Vi smiled, holding out a mistletoe. "Doorway to the coat room. I'll get White, you get Black. See you there in five minutes."

I nodded, heading into the crowds of happy holiday people.

"Merry Christmas, Jack!"

I turned around to see Bianca, happily giving me a wave.

"Merry Christmas," I smiled. "Have you seen Black?"

"Black? He's by the snacks table, last I saw him," Bianca recalled.

"Thanks," I quickly made my way the refreshments table. Letting out a sigh of relief, I went over to Black.

"Merry Christmas, Black," I greeted.

"Same to you," Black replied, tossing his into the recycling bin. "What's up?"

"Um..." I thought of an excuse to get Black to go to the coat room. "I dropped my pen somewhere in the coat room and thought you could help me look for it."

"Why me?" Black asked, looking confused.

"Uh, Vi said your amazing at eye spy," I grinned, hoping he would go for it.

"Well, that's true, I'll help you," Black agreed. I was mentally cheering in success.

"Come on," I lead him towards the coat room. Once there, I turned back to Black. "I got to use the bathroom, be right back."

I headed over to a clothed table and sat down so no one could see me.

"Please, White?" I heard Vi asked our brunette friend.

"Give me a reason," White said, smoothing out her Christmas styled dress.

"I told Jack I would meet him here and don't want cause any confusion," Vi explained. "Please?"

"Fine," White sighed.

"Best friend ever!" Vi hugged her.

Immediately after White headed off and, Vi rushed over towards me, she grinned happily.

"This is working out perfectly!" she quietly squealed, pulling out a silver camera from her small clutch. "Black and White are going to be in place and mistletoe ready. How did you get Black to go there?"

"I 'dropped' my pen and need help looking for it," I explained. "You?"

"I left my necklace in my coat pocket, for real," Vi replied, sheepishly. She adjusted the settings on her camera. "Don't want to ruin the moment... Oh, if anyone asks, I borrowed your pen, okay?"

"Okay," I nodded.

We watched in silence as Black and White were talking under the mistletoe. After a moment, White gave Black a hug and looked up. She blushed and point up, Black just laughed. As expected, Black and White kissed. Vi giggled and snapped a few photos before dragging me away.

"Success?" I asked, as Vi put her camera away.

"Success!" Vi nodded.

"What are you planning with those photos anyways?" I gave a suspicious look. "Blackmail?"

"No," Vi shook her head. "I'm giving this in a picture frame as a Christmas present. Sure, she'll hate me for a while but she'll forgive me. Plus, it's impossible to stay mad at me."

Vi gave me innocent smile and I laughed. We headed over to the dance floor just as a song ended.

"Care to dance?" I offered, holding out a hand.

"Sure," Vi nodded, taking my hand. She blushed the moment she heard the next song playing. All I want for Christmas is you.

"Enjoying your time here so far?" I asked, while dancing.

"What do you think?" Vi asked, smiling brightly. I could see her face was blushing.

"More than happy, correct?" I slowly twirled her.

"Exactly," Vi replied.

After another minute of dancing, the song ended and we decided to get a snack. While there, Vi talked to some of our friends' parents and I chatted to some classmates. Looks like everyone was invited to this party. It was around nine thirty, the party would still be going on for another thirty minutes.

Vi looked around, smiling. She walked to me.

"I'm going back home soon," Vi said. "You planning on staying?"

"No, I'll leave with you," I responded.

"Okay, I need to say good bye to everyone first," Vi quickly rushed off.

I turned to talk to Bianca and Cheren. Within five minutes, we headed to grab our coats to leave.

"Ready?" I asked, standing in the doorway waiting.

"Yup," Vi finished zipping up her coat, and ran over next to me. She paused looking up. "Oh no..."

I followed her gazed and froze. The mistletoe was still there.

"Why?" Vi facepalmed. "Why did I leave that up?"

"We could pretend it isn't there," I suggested.

Vi just sighed. "Can't defy the rules of the mistletoe"

I blinked in surprise. Vi bit her lip, then quickly kissed my cheek.

"Mistletoes never specify where we kiss," Vi whispered, cheeks bright red.

"Let's go then," I said, snapping out of my daze. Vi merely nodded and followed me out.

I sat at my desk, on recap mode. The moment I got home, I headed to my room to take another shower. I still couldn't believe what just happened. And then there's the thing I had to tell her tomorrow. I turned off the lights. Tomorrow.


	25. Chapter 25

Frost

Chapter 25

_Violet_

_December 25th, Wednesday_

I woke up with a smile. Christmas. The day I considered was the most amazing and magical day of the year. Just as I was getting out of bed, I realized today was the day I had to confess. Yesterday's mistletoe incident was... I blushed red. I can't even finished that sentence.

"No...!" I moaned. I headed into my closet and paused. It's Christmas. I always stayed in my pyjamas all day. I grabbed a cardigan just in case.

I took a warm shower and then brushed my teeth. Once I was done all that, I looked at the clock and sweatdropped. It was five thirty, in the morning. No way. I could never go back to sleep after my morning shower unless it was the afternoon.

I sighed. I should get it over with first before it ruined my happiness. I headed out to the hallway and was going to knock on Jack's room door, but stopped. It's five almost six in the morning. Should I wake him up? I stood there mentally debating with myself. In the end, I decided it was only fair since he woke me up to go to school. Not this early but, whatever!

I quietly opened the door and sneaked in. How to wake him up? Water? That would work, but I didn't want a loud reaction. Loudly screaming or shouting would wake up everyone else in the house. I thought back of how Heather woke me up once. A mischievous glint sparkled in my eye as I carefully tried to pull off this stunt. Pushing him off the bed.

I walked over to the other side of his bed, let out a breath then pushed. As he was falling, I ducked down to get out of sight. Luckily, other than Jack, I didn't hear anyone else react to the loud thud.

"Ow," Jack grumbled, standing up. He turned and instantly spotted me giggling. He raised an eyebrow. "You did this?"

"Sorry!" I squeaked out. "I thought this method would be more effective."

"Do I go back to sleep or wake up?" Jack yawned, sitting down on his bed.

"Just listen to what I have to say please," I stood up. Jack turned to look at me, his hair messed up from sleep. I blushed at the moment I realized I was paying this much attention to these small details. "Um... well, I-I like you."

I turned away, feeling my face radiating heat. I felt hundreds of Butterfree flying in my stomach. My heart was beating so fast, I'm surprised it didn't just stop completely.

"Over the past three weeks you've been here, I think I developing a crush on you." I admitted. "The person I like is you, Jack."

"Really?" Jack asked. I nodded turning back to face but not meeting his eyes. "Since you confessed to me, then it's only fair I tell you my important message."

"Well, let's see, how should I say this," Jack put on thoughtful look. "Perhaps I should just tell you bluntly."

He probably noticed me nervously rubbing my arm. I was biting my lip, unsure whether or not to brace for rejection. By the tone of his voice, I should probably just hope for it to come of gently.

"Vi, look at me," he grabbed my hand. I closed my eyes then raised them to meet his blue ones. "I want to make sure you're paying attention to what I have to say."

"I'm listening," I nodded. Some what distracted by his blue eyes. It was early in the morning, yet his eyes were able to give off a spark.

"Well this may completely unrealistic, but," Jack paused.

I waited, at this rate anxiety was going to kill me before time itself did. Jack's face didn't show much expression other than tired at the moment, suddenly softened. Rejection any second now.

"I like you, too," Jack confessed. "Ever since I first came back to Nuvema Town this month, I felt a spark between us when I walked in through the front doors. I just didn't realize that until I few days ago."

"Really?" I whispered, waves of shock and surprise had taken over my emotions. When Jack nodded, my happiness level basically broke as I gave him a hug.

"You do realize were in the same situation as Black and White now right?" Jack mumbled into my hair.

I broke out of our hug and sighed. "You're right, except I'm a year younger than you all so we need to wait longer."

"I'm willing to wait for that day to come," Jack said. "Only if we get together the moment our journey starts or you turn fourteen."

"Fine by me," I smiled.

Jack yawned, "Can I go back to sleep now? It's only six in the morning."

"Sure," I nodded. "I would do the same, but wouldn't be able to fall asleep."

Jack raised an eye brow. He got up, dragged me back into my room and sat me down on my couch. He sat down next to me and just closed his eyes. I gave him a confused look, but since his eyes were closed he didn't see my look but probably knew since I was sitting the confused and still as a rock.

"You can either use my attempt to sleep or pretend, your choice." Jack said.

I hesitated. I relaxed, might as well go with it. My family prefered getting up around nine on Christmas anyways. Leaning onto him, I using his shoulder as a pillow and closed my eyes. I felt Jack put an arm around me, smiling I decided to at least try to get in another hour of sleep.

A few short hours after my nap, I found myself sitting on the couch carefully trying to open a present.

"At this rate, I could build a rocket and get to the moon," Heather joked, tearing open one of her presents. She held up a new camera. Her last one broke because of a training session. "Thanks, Mom and Dad!"

I finally took off the wrapping from the present Riley gave me. A pokedoll version of Lucario.

"So cute!" I squealed. Another pokedoll to add to my growing collection. Jack had got me a photo albumn, claiming I need a place to hold important memories.

After lunch, I went over to White's house to give her my little surprise gift.

"Merry Christmas, Vi!" White exclaimed, giving me a hug.

"Merry Christmas, White!" I handed her the wrapped package. "Please don't get mad at me."

"Mad?" White looked at me confused. I gave her an innocent smile before she started to open the present. A framed picture of White and Black's kiss. White stared blankly at me.

"I knew a moment like that would be special, so Jack and I got you two together and I took a picture of it. This way, you could keep this memory forever and after all, 'A picture is worth a thousand words.'" I quickly explained. "Please don't be mad at me."

White just smiled. "You know it's impossible to get mad at you." I smiled. "I like your present, but I'll get you back for it someday."

"Fair enough," I agreed. "See you tomorrow!"

I left White's house and headed back home. The day quickly passed, spending time with family and friends. What else could I ask for? This was enough to keep me happy for the next week or two.

Around the time when I was going back to bed, Jack grabbed my wrist. I tilted my head, watching him.

"Sweet dreams," Jack smiled.

"You too," I smiled.

Jack leaned over and planted a kiss on my forehead. He let go of my wrist and turned to go into his room. I headed back to my own room, blushing. Things were going to be much more exciting from now.


	26. Chapter 26

Frost

Chapter 26

_Jack_

_December 26th, Thursday_

The moment I got up this morning, I smiled. Yesterday's confession turned out well. And I got to find out who Vi has a crush on. Me. Shocking, right? I'm just glad we have the same emotions to each other. In the dining room, everyone was eating breakfast. Vi was listening to her phone and nodding.

'Help me!' she mouthed to me.

Heather noticed and gave me an explanation.

"White plans a huge shopping trip every year on the day after Christmas and tries to drag Vi with her every year," Heather explained. "And every year, Vi tries to escape. I can't decide whether or not to be amused or pity her."

"Uh, White, I..." Vi looked desperately at me and Heather.

I reached over and grabbed her phone.

"Hey, White. Vi promised to spend the day with me, hope you don't mind." I said into her phone.

"Really? Okay, I'll get Bianca or Black to join me then," White cheerfully replied. "Have fun with Vi! Bye!"

"Bye!" I ended the call and returned the phone.

"Thanks so much!" Vi exclaimed.

"No problem," I nodded. "Want to head to the park?"

"Sure!" Vi finished her milk ans stood up.

A few minutes later, we were at the park. We just sat around the play ground.

"Want to practice with my magic?" Vi asked, gently swinging. "I've improved by a bit."

"Sure," I agreed. "Want to try defense?"

We headed out to the empty clearing, same as the time before. I scooped up a snowball. Walking around, I threw it towards her. Instantly a pink bubble appeared around her. She looked at me curiously, I gave her an approving smile. This continued for a while until a snowball came flying back at me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "Looks like you're starting to be able to use magic to control things."

"Small success," Vi replied, fall back into the snow. "So tired..."

I snickered, waving my hand covering Vi with a layer of snow.

"Seriously?" Vi giggled, sitting back up and shaking it off.

"Need help up?" I offered my hand. Vi looked at me, then grabbed my hand, pulling me into the snow.

"Now we're fair," Vi smiled.

I laughed, "I guess so."

Vi suddenly blanked out staring at the snow.

"Vi?" I reached over to shake her. When my hand made contact with her bracelet, I felt launched in to a memory.

-Flashback-

_"Happy Birthday, Jack!" Vi exclaimed, leaning onto the edge of the couch watching me._

_"Thanks!" I replied. "I'm finally six years old!"_

_"Lucky, I'm only four almost five still," Vi pouted. She brightened. "Are you happy?"_

_I nodded._

_"That's good, if you're happy then I'm happy!" Vi smiled._

_"How cute," Mrs. Light whispered to my mom. "Aren't they the cutest?"_

_"Adorable," my mom agreed. "This marks their five years of friendship isn't it?"_

_"Right," Mrs. Light nodded. "They've all been friends with each other since they were in diapers. I wonder if they'll all be friends when they get older."_

_"Of course!" Vi replied. The two adults looked at her amused. "Jack and I will be friends forever! White, Black, Bianca and Cheren, too!"_

_"We'll see," Mrs. Light laughed, ruffling Vi's hair._

_Vi smiled wandering off. I stayed watching our mothers talk._

_"I wonder if those two will get together someday," my mom laughed. "They'll be so cute!"_

_"If things stay the way they are, they will." Mrs. Light nodded._

_"Perhaps," my mom sighed._

_"Jack! Happy birthday!" Black called, waving. I jumped up from my seat to join my friends in celebrating my birthday._

_-_Flashback ends-

"Friends forever," Vi whispered, smiling.

"That was a cute memory," I agreed.

"Wait, you know?" Vi sent me a confused look.

"Your bracelet showed me," I explained.

Vi shrugged. "I'm just glad my memories are coming back. I'll get them all back someday."

"And I'll be here to help create some new ones with you," I ruffled her hair. "Let's head back. It's probably lunch time by now."

"Okay!" Vi dusted herself off. I started to run off ahead. "Hey! Wait for me!"

I just smiled, continuing at my pace. I would be a little ahead of her, but Vi would always catch up to me. She'll surpass me someday but I'll be with her no matter what happens.


	27. Chapter 27

Frost

Chapter 27

_Violet_

_December 27th, Friday_

Possibilities. One of my favourite words. According to my parents, somewhere in Kanto there's a trainer around my age called Red. I think he's the champion, but I would need to check. Basically, I'm at the end of the rainbow. Rainbows represent possibilities. I liked possibilities, it showed hope. Anyways speaking of possibilities, the possibilities of me falling was fully at one hundred percent.

"You guys, I don't think this is a good idea," I asked, laughing nervously.

"You do this every time we come here," White said, gliding by me.

"Come on, Vi!" Bianca slides to a stop near me. "Even I can do it."

By now, you're probably wondering what in the world is happening. Well every year, my parents book the rink to let us skate around all day. If you guessed ice skating, you're right.

"You should know my reaction to ice," I protested, glared at the ice. "It's working with gravity and the laws of physics and is out to get me!"

"That's a new one," Cheren noted.

"Just go skate, if you guys have fun skating, I'll have fun watching." I smiled. "Come on, White, I want to see you try a spin!"

"That's easy!" White skated off to the center to do a spin. "See?"

I gave her a thumbs up, as the others headed off to join her. I let out my breath.

"Your not getting off the hook that easily."

I turned to my left to see Jack, tying his skates.

"You should give ice skating a try, I'll help you if you need it," Jack offered, walking over to the rink.

"It's okay, me and ice just don't get along," I explained.

"I feel offended," Jack joked.

"Sorry! I didn't mean it that way," I ducked my head down apologetically. "You should go have fun, I'll watch from here."

"Fine," Jack stepped onto the ice. "I'll be back, though."

"Okay, but I'm not changing my mind," I called after him.

The same thing happened every year. We plan on going ice skating, my friends try to get me on the ice, I refuse and they go skate. Wait. Jack's not the one to give up easily. He's kind, jokes around and likes to tease me, and persistent.

'He'll be back~!' a voice in the back of my mind sang out. 'You're going to need to try eventually.'

"Not if I can help it," I muttered to myself. "Great! I'm talking in monologue again. I need fresh air."

I stood up and headed out the front doors of the rink. Relaxing, a took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Much better. On my way back in, I accidentally stepped on ice which sent my flying and soon I found myself face to face with the ground.

"You okay, Vi?"

I looked up to see Jack.

"I'm good," I gave him a thumbs up.

"Need help?" he offered his hand.

"Nah, I'm good. I think I'll stay like this for a while longer," I stayed there for a moment then changed my position so I was sitting there instead of lying face down on the ground. Cold and hard grounds were the best combinations.

"Why don't you give ice skating a try?" Jack asked. I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Well, I'm clumsy. As you just saw, I slip immediately when I step onto ice. And as mentioned before ice is working with the laws of physics and gravity and is out to get me." I replied simply.

"How do you manage to walk across the sidewalk then?" Jack questioned.

"I either avoid it or I grab onto the closest person as we walk across it and hope for the best." I answered. "Why?"

"So would you skate if you could grab onto someone?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"If you really want me to skate, I'll do it if you help," I sighed.

"Good! Let's go!" Jack dragged me back into the rink.

Within a few short minutes, I found myself clutching on to Jack as if my life depended on it. We were on the ice and I was panicking. Even with Jack trying to help me, I almost face planted again when I stepped onto the ice.

"Relax, Vi," Jack gave me a reassuring smiled. "We'll start slowly."

I nodded, loosening my grip and relaxing a bit. Slowly, Jack managed to get me to walk on the ice without slipping. We stopped for a break for lunch.

"Congrats on getting Vi on ice," Black said to Jack.

I played around with my smoothie's straw. There was still two hours until we had to go back home. Two worth of trying not to fall to come. I should hope for the best. Just keep trying.


	28. Chapter 28

Frost

Chapter 28

_Jack_

_December 28th, Saturday_

"Hey Jack!" Heather held out a package. "You got a package."

I jumped up from the couch, and accepted the package. A simple brown package. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Thanks, Heather!" I called out, running up the stairs. I knocked on Vi's door, waiting for a second, I let myself in. "Hey, Vi!"

"Ek!" Vi shrieked. Instantly she shut her laptop, unplugged her ear buds and turned to smile at me. "Hi...!"

"What are you doing?" I asked, casting her a confused look. "Watching scary videos?"

"Sort of..." Vi gave a weak smile. "Something about ghosts in the Old Chateau in Eterna Forest, Sinnoh."

"Scared of ghosts?" I headed over to her couch.

"Not ghost Pokemon, I love all Pokemon. But any other kind can scare the daylights out of me," Vi admitted. She join me on her couch. "So what are you doing here?"

"My parents sent me a package and I thought you might like to see," I explained.

"Cool!" Vi's eye's sparkled. "Open it!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm and opened the packaging. It was a thick book with a note on top. Vi snatched the note as I flipped through the book.

"Dear Jack, please give this to Violet. We're sure it'll come in handy to both of you in the future. Merry Christmas and have a wonderful New Year!" Vi smiled. "How nice. What's the book about?"

I scan over a few spells.

"It's full of spells and things you can do with magic." I exclaimed. "All the basics and more."

"Can I see?" I hand the book over to Vi. She flips around for a second then pauses, staring down a certain page.

"Vi?" I nudged her. It was like she was in some sort of trance. "Vi!"

"Sorry," Vi smiled, tearing her gaze away from the page. "What's a destined partner?"

"A destined partner is matched magic partner that most people with magic have, they usually last lifetimes." I quickly explained. "Most get together as couple since the match always get along with each other. It's main purpose is for helping the partner and stopping bad things."

"Interesting..." Vi whispered in awe. "Can I try?"

"Are you sure?" I asked. "The harder the spell, the more tired you get unless you get a lot of practice. This spell's pretty hard."

"I want to give it a try," Vi nodded eagerly.

She read the page and then handed the book to me and stood up. She closed her eyes, concentrating. I looked at how you would find out your partner. Apparently if you ever make contact with them after the spell, you'd feel a spark.

I looked back up at Vi, her bracelet gave off a glow before she collapsed on the ground, panting hard.

"Did... it... work?" Vi asked, tiredly.

"I think so," I nodded. "You okay?"

"Just extremely tired," Vi turned to lean against the couch. "So do I just wait for the reaction, or spark, between me and some other person with magic?"

"I guess so," I stood up and offered my hand. "Come on. let's go get a snack."

"Okay," Vi nodded.

She reached up to grabbed my hand and I pulled her up. Almost instantly, we both let go. It almost felt like a shock or spark zapped us. Vi fell back onto the ground. I grabbed my hand.

"Ouch," Vi mumbled. Then her eyes widen in shock. "Jack! You know what this means!"

"We're..." I helped Vi back up to her feet. "Destined partners..."

"That great! Together forever!" Vi gave me a hug. Then she realized what she said and blushed. I could feel my cheeks warm up slightly. "Ehehe, let's go eat!"

I nodded and trailed behind Vi as we headed downstairs. Disbelief washed over me. Was this real? Fate? Whatever it was, I was just glad. Vi and I got along very well. When I walked into the kitchen, Vi offered me a cookie.

"Thanks," I took it. So much action and it's only been a month.


	29. Chapter 29

Frost

Chapter 29

_Violet_

_December 29th, Saturday_

I yawned, tired from yesterday. I was standing in my room letting my imagination run wild and painting the first thing that came to mind. Absent-mindedly painting, I thought back to what happened over the past month. Jack arrived at the beginning, the school dance which lead to me learning about magic, visiting Riley, Catherine's body guard incident, the Christmas party and recently the ice skating.

Jack caused my memory to come back, slowly. But coming. He also showed me something that boosted my confidence, magic. Jack let me keep onto the magic spell book. It would probably help a lot in the future. I'm surprised so much can change within a month's time. It's also nice having all my childhood friends with me. We all were going to have a lot more adventures.

The trip to Iron Island was fun like always. I always love seeing all the different Pokemon from Sinnoh. Visiting Riley was always fun too. Can't wait to see what happens next time I go back. Definitely visiting there once I'm a trainer.

The body guard incident thing-y, was way too much action for my liking. At least I knew I could defend myself, sort of... Catherine's friends are nice! While Catherine was here and talking with me, she confessed to me about liking Conner. How sweet! They looked really cute together at the Christmas party.

Christmas was going to hold a lot of important and fun memories for me. Good thing Jack gave me that photo album, I already started to fill it up with some photos. Then there was ice skating, Jack actually got me to step out onto the ice. After how many years of refusing? If all this happened in a month, a lot was going to happen in the next two years.

"Hey, Vi. Can I come in?"

Jack's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and caused my paint brush to go flying. I quickly grabbed it before it caused a bigger mess.

"Oh, sure," I let out breath. Everyone liked appearing when I wasn't paying attention.

"What are you painting?" Jack asked, looking at my painting.

I shrugged, "No idea. I haven't been paying attention for the hour or two actually."

I turned to see what I painted. My eyes widen at the sight of the canvas. It looked like a forest scene with lake scene and mountain like cliff all incorporated into one large painting. The lake was on the far left side of the canvas. In the distance where the lake was, there was a small figure floating above the lake. Looking carefully, there were two different scenes displayed behind the lake. Another forest scene and a winter one. Unova didn't have many lakes, so maybe they're from another region.

In the forest scene, I recognized parts that looked like it were from Pinwheel Forest while other parts weren't. It seemed darker than the lake in the distance. Mysterious shadows were hidden among the trees and plants. A noticed a glow of a light green portal appear among some of the trees. Forests could mean anywhere. Every region had one. Shadows meant bad or secrets if you think about it one way. The portal confused me the most though.

In the mountain and rocky area, the right of the canvas, a cave entrance was hidden among other rocks. A light was showing coming from inside the cave. A full moon rested on the top right hand corner where the cliff was. On the cliff was a shadowed figure. Dark and mysterious. Caves either meant tunnels or even a possible resting spot for the night. Maybe that's what the light from within meant. A full moon and a shadow figure. It looked like a possible Pokemon, but it could be a person. Hard to tell.

Finally, there was a bright patch of happy looking flowers in the bottom right hand corner. I tilted my head confused. In the middle of all the colourful flowers was a small black flower. (A/N: -cough- Curse of the Black Rose -cough-)

What did all this mean? Certainly a lot to look at for one painting.

"What does this all mean?" I asked quietly.

"There's a path," Jack pointed out.

Now that he mentioned it, there was small path that made its way from one destination to another. Going from one end of the painting to another. I didn't notice that at first. Huh.

"It looks like I used a lot of gray and black," I noted, examining my paints.

"I like the light effects though, there's bits of light even in the shadows," Jack commented.

"Within a world of darkness, I can be a light." I recited. I blinked in surprise. Another inspirational quote moment.

"You should probably clean up, dinner is starting soon." Jack remarked. "Here, I'll help you."

"Thanks," I smiled. I grabbed my notebook and scrawled down the quote. This painting felt like it meant something. I'd figure out someday.


	30. Chapter 30

Frost

Chapter 30

_Jack_

_December 30th, Monday_

Looking at the calendar, I realized I almost been staying with the Lights' for an entire month now. Wow. That went by pretty fast. Only one more day until the New Years. From past New Years, the one day it didn't snow in Snowpoint City, my parents would bring me to watch some fireworks. I wonder what everyone here did.

I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water, when I noticed Vi climbing the tree in the backyard with a big backpack. She somehow managed to climb the tree and kept going up. I watched, amused but curious of what she was doing. Quickly rinsing out the cup, I put and back and headed out to the backyard.

"How's the view up there?" I called out.

"Not bad," Vi smiled, "just need to climb up a little higher."

I grabbed the lowest branch and decided to follow Vi to see what she was up to. No joke intended. Quickly making my way up the sturdy tree, I soon reached Vi. She was observing the branches, almost like she was going to make a decision soon. She slid off her backpack and carefully slided it onto the roof of the house. The roof was slanted like most roofs are. Why would she bother climbing up onto a two story buildings' roof?

"What are you doing?" I asked. I watched to make sure she was okay when she stepped onto the snowy roof. With a flick of my wrist, a shard of ice appeared stuck to the roof. Vi gave me a thankful look.

"Just preparing for tonight and tomorrow," Vi replied. I stepped onto the roof and carefully making sure it was safe. Vi smiled. "It's fine, I've done this millions of times."

She dusted off some snow off the roof and lifted a loose roof tile to reveal a handle. Carefully putting aside the tile, she pulled open the handle to reveal a small entrance. She gave a gesture to enter. I stepped in carefully, Vi quickly grabbed her bag and followed me in, closing the entrance behind her. A light flickered on above us.

"Welcome to my mini room of astronomy," Vi exclaimed.

I scanned the room, it was only two meters high and was roof shaped since it's the top part of the house. It was probably the size of an average bathroom. Around on the walls were pictures of stars and constellations. A star map was pinned onto a bulletin board and a few newspaper clippings. A telescope was set up in the corner.

"Woah," I said, amazed. "I never knew you like astronomy."

"Well, I liked it ever since we saw the pink streak in the sky," Vi explained. "Later that week, my dad and I went to see the meteorites in Veilstone City. We discovered this place and turned in it into my little room just for astronomy. We can into through the attic, my dad's been busy with some important work and I don't want to disturb him so I use the other way we just used. You can get an amazing view from up here."

"View? How?" I looked around the windowless room. "There's no windows."

"Watch, my dad took forever to make this possible," Vi picked up a small remote. Clicking a button, the roofing moved showing a glass window and the clear blue sky. I noticed a small latch to open the window if necessary. "Amazing, right?"

"Amazing," I agreed. I thought back to what she mentioned earlier. "So what's happening tonight and tomorrow?"

"There's going to be a meteor shower tonight," Vi explained happily. "Tomorrow's the fireworks, and I want to watch it from here so I thought I should prepared for this all today."

"Can I join you tonight then?" I asked, watching Vi dump the contents out of her bag.

"Sure," Vi nodded. She carefully set out a few water bottles and snacks. "Tonight at nine. Meet me here, okay?"

"Right," I carefully made my way out of the tiny room and back out to the roof. "I'll see you in a few hours."


	31. Chapter 31

Frost

Chapter 31

_Violet_

_December 31st, Tuesday_

I let out another happy sigh. In my mirror's reflection I could see a dreamy look on my face. I giggled. Why was this happy? Well, yesterday me and Jack saw the Cleffa Meteor. It was simply amazing. It come once a year and I had it on camera too! Before the meteor flew by, me and Jack were talking. It was very sweet.

Anyways there's still the New Years fireworks happening tonight. I like fireworks. I'm also excited for the new year. After all think of all the possible things that could happen in a year. I'm sure my photo album was going to fill up nicely. Thinking of all this was getting me excited.

Humming a happy tune, I pulled out my painting. I had a feeling it meant something. Something big, like... an adventure or a journey. Maybe these were places and things that would happen one day. There was way too much to be only a single adventure, it was like a collection of adventures. The shadows didn't look reassuring though. Carefully putting it back with my other paintings, I knew I would look back at this painting one day.

I took down my old calendar and put up the new one. January was only a day away. Not even, a few hours. Plenty of time before midnight. I sat on my couch reading another one of my favourite fairy tales. Cinderella. I basically knew all the stories by heart.

Cinderella's father died and left her with her with mean step mother and twin step sisters. Cinderella was stuck working for her family, her only friends were Pokemon until one day her family gets invited to the prince's ball. Her fairy godmother and pumpkin carriage would appear to whisk her off and then the glass slipper incident. Finally happily ever after!

I love fairy tales always ending with a happy ending. Enough rambling on about fairy tales that everyone knows about, it's dinner time.

"Perfect timing, Vi," Heather greeted as I opened my room door. "It's dinner time."

"Great!" I cheered. Following Heather downstairs, I sat down at my usual spot in the dining room.

"So Violet, did you watch the Cleffa Meteor last night?" Dad asked.

I nodded. My dad knew me well.

"It was amazing! I even got a photo of it!" I exclaimed. "I'll show you it later."

"Acceptance letter for the International Police are coming in February," Heather noted. "Another month to wait."

"That means you have an entire month to help me model designs," Mom smiled, setting out pizza on the table. "I think I'll have another fashion line out by February at this rate. Vi you're invited to help too."

"Okay," I nodded. Grabbing a slice of pizza, I happily start to devour it.

"Slow down, Vi," Jack laughed. "You're going to choke."

I stopped for a second, considered it and just shrugged. Then continued eating at a slower pace. I choked on water before, pizza was probably worse.

"Vi and her love for pizza," Heather teased. My parents laughed. Glad to know someone's amused.

"Who doesn't like pizza?" I asked, swallowing my bite. Deciding to change topics, I asked, "Are the going to be fireworks tonight?"

"Like always," Mom replied. I smiled and took another piece of pizza.

A few hours later, I found myself sitting back in my little observatory room. Around eleven thirty. I set up the room so I could watch fireworks. I could hear my family downstairs busy chatting away. They knew I spent the first few minutes up here anyways.

"Mind if I join you?" Jack asked, opening the door.

"Sure," I scoot over, making room for him next to me.

"Ready for some fireworks?" Jack sat down next to me.

"Always ready," I nodded.

"Ten minutes," Jack announced.

"Excited for the new year?"

"It's just another year..."

"It's going to be a full year of living in Nuvema Town! That's going to be exciting, right?"

"You're right, it's going to be an amazing year," Jack nodded. "What's your New Years resolution?"

"You first," I smiled.

"Mine, it's to keep work on some of my magic skills," Jack exclaimed.

"My New Years resolution is to try to make people happy," I decided.

"Not trying to be less clumsy?" Jack asked turning to look at me.

"That'll happen over time," I explained. I suddenly realized how close we were and instantly blushed.

"Want to know how to make someone here happy?" Jack whispered.

I shrugged but also gave the smallest nod. What did I just do?!

Jack leaned towards me and brushed aside a strand of hair.

"Happy New Years, Vi."

He closed the space the between us, gently kissing me. The fireworks weren't going until another minute but I there were enough sparks between us to create fireworks. He leaned back, our foreheads touching.

"Happy New Years, Jack," I whispered back, throwing my arms around his neck for an embrace. An explosion was heard outside, we turned to see fireworks going. I rested my head on his shoulder committing this moment to memory. What an amazing way to end the year.

"We should head back down," he stood up and offered his hand. I grabbed and stood up as well. Our fingers entwined, we headed down.

_Happy New Years everyone, _I thought happily.

* * *

Happy New Years everyone! Thanks for reading this! Special thanks to IchigoHatake for review every chapter!

As I might have mentioned in another story, I'll be taking a break from Fanfiction from January 20th to June due to school reasons. Any questions? PM me or check my profile.

Thanks so much for reading and have an amazing day!

~Skitty13


End file.
